Desafiando la gravedad
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Harry lleva dieciséis años casado sin embargo su matrimonio no está de bien. Cuando James le informa que es gay y que tiene una relación de más de un año. Harry empezará a cuestionarse de manera seria si quiere seguir mintiéndose aun cuando está empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Draco Malfoy. NOTA: HUBO UN ERROR EN EL POSTEO DE ESTE FIC. FUE CORREGIDO.
1. Chapter 1

_Something has changed with in me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes: and leap!_

* * *

 _Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí, algo ya no es lo mismo. Termine jugando con las reglas del juego de alguien más._

 _Ya es muy tarde como para pensarlo dos veces, ya es muy tarde para volver a dormir. Es momento de confiar en mis instintos cerrar mis ojos y ¡saltar!_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

¿Era normal sentir ese deseo? Sabía muy bien que no. A sus cortos 16 años tenía muy claro en la cabeza qué es lo bueno y lo malo, lo normal y lo que raya en lo absurdo; y eso que sentía no sólo era absurdo sino también íntimamente pecaminoso. Pero no podía ir en contra de lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Porque su cuerpo parecía no reconocer los grandes inconvenientes que significaba sentirse así por… _ÉL_. Porque era un hombre 23 años mayor que él; uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, casado con una mujer a la que debía llamar tía, y además siempre había sido blanco de sus más crueles bromas en las reuniones familiares -una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios –. Además estaba el pequeño detalle de que ese hombre era su… _PROFESOR_.

Y eso no evitaba que quisiese que ese hombre poseyera cada parte de su ser. Nunca había estado con nadie, a pesar de que en el colegio pensaran que era un conquistador y que tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies. Eso no era más que una pantalla para poder fantasear con tranquilidad sobre el hombre que le robaba el sueño y que protagoniza sus más cadentes fantasías. Cada vez que estaba en su clase no podía evitar perderse en él. Su pelo castaño oscuro, impecable, sus ojos azules oscurecidos y esa barba con algún que otro vello blanco demostrando que era un hombre maduro, sexy e interesante, además de ese cuerpo de infarto que se podía percibir bajo su túnica.

Se imaginaba sus abdominales perfectamente marcados. Era normal que quisiera pasar la lengua por ellos, degustarlos como si fueran una deliciosa barra de chocolate en la cual podía hundir su lengua y…

—¡Diablos!

De pronto sintió que todas las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre él. Las tijeras con las que cortaba el Asfódelo resbalaron de sus manos y terminaron haciéndole un feo corte y, para colmo, una de las espinas de la planta se incrustó en su dedo.

—Señor Potter –pudo sentir las manos del profesor sosteniendo el dorso de las suyas -¿Estás bien, James? –su voz sonó profunda, grave…, única. Era magnifico tenerle tan cerca, percibir su aroma. Si tan sólo pudiera girarse un poco y morder ese cuello.

Cuando James estaba a punto de hacer una idiotez, el timbre sonó —Bien, se pueden retirar. Ha terminado nuestro tiempo, mañana continuamos.

El profesor aún sostenía sus manos y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ese fornido cuerpo.

Una vez que todos abandonaron el invernadero, Neville lo observó, dio la vuelta a sus manos y sonrió. Por un segundo se quedó embobado y creyó que….

Con un pase de varita el profesor le limpió las manos, pero una de las espinas de la planta aún permanecía ahí.

—Estabas muy distraído James. Si me hubieras puesto atención esto no habría pasado. Ahora tengo que quitarte esta espina. Cuando lo haga soltará un veneno y tendré que succionar. ¿Entendiste? —No, en realidad no. Sólo había estado observando el movimiento de esos labios que tanto se le antojaban.

Con unas pequeñas pinzas retiró la espina y, de inmediato, se llevo el dedo la boca. Ahora ya sabía lo que quería decir cuando mencionó succionar. Estaba chupando su dedo. Vagamente, James se preguntó si sus dedos tenían conexión directa con su polla, porque de pronto sus pantalones le resultaban dolorosamente pequeños.

La boca de Neville era cálida y su lengua, suave. Se sentía de maravilla sobre su dedo, succionando, quitando de su sistema ese bendito veneno que había provocado tan extraña situación. De pronto, quiso que esa lengua succionara y lamiera otras partes de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si la boca del profesor de Herbología resultaría tan cálida en otros lugares, como por ejemplo en su… polla. Pero esa cálida sensación terminó. Lo vio tragar el veneno y luego sonreírle con calidez.

—La planta es rara. El veneno se puede ingerir y no te pasa nada, pero si la espina lo inyecta puede ser mortal. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

 _No soy tu hijo pedazo de gilipollas fue lo que pasó por su mente en cuanto Neville le habló con ese tono preocupado_. —Estoy bien, profesor.

—Excelente. La mano te dolerá un poco, pero no debe ser muy fuerte. En caso contrario ven a verme. ¿Ok? Estaré aquí hasta tarde.

Asintió y salió del invernadero con cara de pocos amigos. Todavía tenía la sensación de la boca de Neville sobre la piel de su dedo. Y luego ese jodido gesto paternal, cómo lo odiaba. Odiaba que Neville le tratara como a un niño, como a un hijo. ¿No podía verle como algo más? No era un chico feo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones como los de su madre, un buen cuerpo por las horas de Quidditch y era excepcionalmente carismático. ¿Cómo tenía que ser para que Neville le deseara?

Tal vez tenía que ser tonto, rubio y con actitud de tabernero de un mal bar. Además de Hufflepuff. Odiaba a esos tejones; y en especial a ella. Era tan tonta, la cosa más gris que podía existir en el mundo, y obviamente no se merecía ser la esposa de Neville. Y mucho menos se merecía los abrazos, los besos y las caricias que seguramente recibía. Todavía no entendía por qué Neville se casó con ella si era tan ridículamente estúpida.

El tipo era un héroe de guerra y con el tiempo se había puesto buenísimo. Era el Profesor más caliente de Hogwarts. Hasta Teddy le había confiado haberse pajeado fantaseando con él. Definitivamente alguien tenía que demostrarle que era mucho hombre para esa mujer. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Scorpius Malfoy y ser la persona que le mostrase el buen camino a su querido "tío" Neville.

* * *

A la hora de la cena se dirigió tranquilo hacia el Gran Comedor. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y a Scorpius. Los ubicó de inmediato en la mesa de Slytherin, comiendo de lo más tranquilos. Le lanzó una mirada al rubio y éste le sonrió. El mensaje ya estaba dado. Supo que Malfoy le había entendido cuando los ojos verdes de su hermano menor le fulminaron. Sonrió y se dispuso a cenar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Una vez que terminó, salió y de inmediato se encontró con Scorpius y Albus. El primero lo miraba divertido; su hermano, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía sonrojado.

—Lo quiero para mí –dijo al rubio con toda la seguridad que podía poseer un Gryffindor de pura cepa como él. Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa y Albus bufó con molestia.

—Muy bien.

—Papá te va a matar –habló solemne Albus, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Scorpius.

—A ti también –Le sonreí de vuelta, observando alternativamente a Scorpius y a Albus -¿Cómo lo consigo? –le pregunté al rubio.

—Seducción, mi querido Potter mayor. Seducción.

* * *

El camino al invernadero fue tranquilo. No había ni un alma por ahí. Por un segundo pasó por su mente la idea de que tampoco Neville estaría trabajando. Sin embargo, una luz que provenía del lugar le regresó todas las expectativas que se había formado. Sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte y tendría lo que tanto había deseado. Empujó la puerta y lo vio.

Estaba de espaldas, en mangas de camisa. La túnica estaba colocada descuidadamente sobre la mesa de trabajo. Pudo deleitarse con esa espalda ancha y musculosa. La camisa blanca se le pegaba a los bíceps cada vez que hacia un movimiento. Babeaba por ese hombre. De pronto se sintió más caliente que nunca. Su polla dio un respingo. Le ponía a cien y el muy idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta, a pesar de que no siempre era tan discreto. Su valor se redobló; ésta sería la noche. Estaba en un punto sin retorno.

—Hola.

—Hey, hola, James. ¿Te sentiste mal? –Otra vez esa puñetera cara de papá preocupado.

—No, no. Sólo quería terminar la práctica. Si no tienes inconveniente –sonrió y le dio unas nuevas ramas para trabajar –me… me lo podrías explicar de nuevo. Como notaste estaba un poco distraído antes –negó un poco divertido.

—Está bien, James. Pero que no vuelva a pasar –tomó las ramitas y empezó a explicarle. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan. Se movió un poco, trastabillando lo justo para que una de las espinas terminara encajada en uno de los dedos del profesor.

—¡Oh, lo siento! –dijo de inmediato, sujetando la mano lastimada.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo tengo que…

—Quitarla y succionar. Lo sé, permíteme.

Tomó las pinzas, retiró la espina y se llevó el dedo medio del profesor a la boca. Succionó con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de deseo. Neville intentó retirar su mano pero James se lo impidió. Tragó el veneno y empezó a lamer la piel de ese dedo. Las mejillas del Profesor estaban de un rojo encendido. Todo era tan surrealista.

—James —Neville soltó un jadeo que el pelirrojo ignoró. James dio una última succión pero sujetó con fuerza la muñeca del mayor. Con gula paso la lengua por toda la palma. Neville cerró los ojos y se separó con violencia —. Esto no está bien James... Vete —se giró de inmediato, intentando apartarse del chico.

James vibraba de excitación. Por supuesto que no iría a ningún lado. Estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería esa noche. Pasara lo que pasara, tomaría lo que tanto había deseado. Abrazó a Neville por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo a la espalda del profesor.

—No me iré.

Neville giró para encarar al chico. Lo sostuvo de las muñecas, fulminándolo, pero en los ojos marrones de James no había más que deseo y decisión. Ese chico no se acobardaría con nada.

Ahora estaba seguro que no había visto mal, las miradas encendidas existían de verdad. James lo deseaba desde hace mucho. En un principio Neville creyó estar viendo reacciones que no estaban ahí. Se obligaba en no poner atención a los ojos celosos de James cada vez que Hannah estaba con él y no quería aceptar que James buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarlo, como una declaración de las intenciones del chico.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba. La peor de todas, porque Neville estaba seguro de no poder resistirse más.

—No, James…

El pelirrojo frotó su erección contra la pierna de Neville, sus manos ansiosas viajando por todo su torso. Llevó sus caricias hasta la entrepierna de su profesor quien, ante la sorpresa, emitió un jadeo. James notó como el miembro bajo su palma empezaba a endurecerse.

Aprovechó el momento de excitación para besar al castaño. Era un beso desesperado y furioso que quemaba a ambos llevándoles por el infierno abrazador de la pasión. Potter enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Neville y éste entendió que estaba perdido. Porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para alejar al adolescente de su cuerpo. Decidió sostenerlo hasta empotrarlo contra una de las mesas de trabajo.

Con fuerza, James hizo jirones la camisa blanca de Neville mientras repartía besos y lamidas por toda la piel que se le presentaba. El torso del profesor era tal y como se lo imaginaba. La piel era tan suave que sentía la necesidad de degustarla con gula.

Neville tenía más paciencia. Besó a James de nuevo, acariciando sus labios, mordiéndolos ligeramente y dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran para probarse, para comprometerse en un placer que resultaba pecaminoso. El joven Potter se sentía en la gloria al recibir cada beso y cada caricia que le prodigaba.

El chico fue desnudado con toda la parsimonia que permitía la excitación de ambos. Las calientes manos de Neville contrastaban con la fría superficie de la mesa bajo sus nalgas. Las palmas repartían sensaciones de puro placer en cada porción de piel que tocaban. James tragó saliva, echó su cabeza para atrás y, en medio del vicioso goce que sentía, se aseguró de frotar la maravillosa erección de su Profesor.

Con las manos temblorosas quitó el cinturón a Neville.

—¿Estás seguro? —La pregunta sacó de balance a James, que se tomó un momento para observar al hombre que estaba con él: El cabello castaño estaba revuelto, el varonil pecho subía y bajaba, los vellos finos que le rodeaban estaban perlados por sudor…

¡Joder! Claro que estaba seguro (y muy, muy caliente), así que asintió enérgicamente y abrió las piernas, descarado y sumiso. Neville respiró con dificultad. Bajó sus pantalones de un tirón y sin más lubricante que su saliva se presionó un poco sobre la estrecha entrada. De inmediato notó que le haría mucho daño. — _Accio_ varita —Neville murmuró dos hechizos sobre la tierna entrada de James.

Armándose de infinita paciencia fue entrado en él. Pero no contaba con que James estaba más que ansioso y no dejaba de moverse tomando un poco más de lo que Neville quería darle.

Unos gemidos sofocados inundaron todo el invernadero. James se enredaba en Neville al sentir los embates de sus embestidas. Ambos estaban jadeando, perlados de sudor y estrechamente unidos. El profesor coló una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos para acariciar a James hasta que lo sintió estremecerse de placer.

Con una última embestida llegó la culminación para Neville.

El profesor sostuvo el desmadejado cuerpo de James y lo recostó por completo sobre la mesa de trabajo. Con un pase de varita convocó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo del chico, que mimoso se acurrucó en su pecho y, para su sorpresa, empezó a besarlo con suavidad.

Unos minutos después, la mano derecha del chico delineaba el tatuaje del lazo del diablo que Neville tenía dibujado en su pectoral izquierdo.

—Papá tiene un dragón blanco y el de mi tío Ron es una araña —Neville estaba un poco adormilado pero cuando escuchó la voz de James se espabiló rápidamente.

—Harry le dijo que se lo hiciera para ahuyentar el miedo —la voz enronquecida del mayor provocó un estremecimiento en James.

—¿Se los hicieron en el famoso viaje? —El castaño asintió. Tres meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y él decidieron emprender un viaje que iba a durar un mes y terminó durando dos.

Hermione, Hannah y Ginny estaban que se subían por las paredes, pero ellos necesitaban un tiempo para intentar recuperar su equilibrio mental. La última locura que hicieron fue tatuarse algo que les gustara. Harry pensó en un dragón, Ron decidió darle por el culo a sus miedos con su araña y él escogió un lazo del diablo con brillantes espinas, de una de las cuales goteaba un poco de sangre recordándole así lo que fue y lo que derramó para llegar ahí.

—Sí, tu madre odia estos tatuajes.

—Claro, porque cree que papá le fue infiel en ese viajecito.

—Exagera. No paso nada, con nadie. Estábamos más ocupados disfrutando un poco de la vida que tonteando por ahí. — James sonrió y dejó un sonoro beso sobre la piel tatuada. Después vino un silencio que terminó cuando Neville se aclaró la garganta —. James, esto fue magnífico pero no correcto. Eres prácticamente un niño y no…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Tú querías, yo quería. No eres el primer profesor que sucumbe ante un alumno. Y seguramente no serás el último. Déjalo, ¿quieres? No lo eches a perder —Neville suspiró y besó el pelo de James.

—Estoy separado de Hannah —James, que estaba acariciando el fino vello del pecho de Neville, de inmediato detuvo su caricia al escucharlo. Los primeros cinco segundos la noticia le cayó de sorpresa, después lo pensó un poco y se alegró infinitamente —. Desde finales del curso pasado no vivimos juntos. —El chico luchó para no sonreír abiertamente —. Ella aún no quiere decírselo a nadie pero en unos meses será definitivo.

—Eso es genial. A mí me encantaría que nos siguiéramos viendo. Podemos hacerlo sin que te pese engañar a tu mujer.

—Soy uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres. Ahora mismo me siento como el peor hombre del mundo porque les he fallado. Sin embargo no te puedo mentir, después de esto no será fácil apartarte de mi cabeza. Si antes creía ver cosas que…

—Existía, te coqueteé desde siempre. Sólo que tú estabas más pendiente de… otras cosas. El curso acaba de empezar, podemos intentarlo y si funciona… Ya veremos después. Justo ahora no te agobies. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Llevaba meses insinuándome contigo, así que no te flageles. Tampoco es como si hubieras abusado de mi —Neville se tragó sus palabras cuando se encontró con los ansiosos labios de James. No podía decir que no, esos besos ya lo tenían atrapado.

* * *

El cuerpo de Ginny subía y bajaba de la forma que se le antojaba. Harry colocó sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de su mujer sólo por hacer algo. La verdad era que su cabeza estaba muy lejos de los menesteres en los que debería. Mientras su esposa se deshacía montándole, él sólo pensaba en todas las cosas que no le hacían feliz.

Como que era ella quien siempre debía estar arriba. Cosa trivial y tonta pero, después de años follando de la misma forma, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que eso termina siendo cansino, aburrido y abrumadoramente tedioso. Y dejando ese tema de lado, también estaba la compulsión de su mujer que hacía a su matrimonio muy parecido al de los señores Weasley.

Porque Ginny quería que las cosas fueran como lo eran en su familia. Pocas demostraciones de cariño en público, muchas aventuras que sólo vivía ella alegando que era periodista y, sobre todo, esa manía que tenía sobre Harry para obligarlo a que siempre le hiciera caso. Eso estaba aniquilando al jefe Potter.

¿Qué le costaba a su mujer dejarlo ir a los jueves de machos? Todos los jueves por la noche, en un pub a las afueras del ministerio, casi todos los ex miembros del ED y los trabajadores ministeriales de esa generación se reunían para ponerse al día. Todos menos Harry, quien siempre tenía que acompañar a su mujer a alguna cena con sus padres, a comprar unas cortinas nuevas para la casa o a alguna estúpida reunión con los compañeros de trabajo de su esposa. Cosa que Harry odiaba porque no dejaban de lado su profesión y empezaban a hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo o sobre su vida personal.

Antes Harry no se había dado cuenta de la monotonía en la que había caído su matrimonio. Sus hijos eran, quizás, el motivo para no tomar en cuenta todas las pequeñas cosas que ahora le ponían los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, ahora, con Lily en el colegio, el moreno empezaba a darse cuenta de que las horas al lado de su mujer se estaban volviendo instantes muertos, silenciosos y abrumadoramente insatisfechos.

—¡Sí! —El gemido sofocado de Ginny le hizo regresar a la realidad. El cuerpo de la pelirroja rodó hasta caer sobre el lado derecho de la cama, se abrazó a él y se quedó profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera notó que el placer sólo había sido unilateral.

Harry rumió su frustración. Tomó la varita que estaba sobre el buró para hacerse un hechizo de limpieza. Intentó cerrar los ojos, no pensar en todo lo impotente que se sentía, pero falló miserablemente. Se estaba ahogando, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llegó muy temprano al ministerio, un lugar donde podía sentir paz y tranquilidad. Por lo menos ahí tenía un equipo que le hacía acaso y para el cual era más que un mueble decorativo.

Kingsley se encargaba de recordarle que se sentía orgulloso del cuerpo de aurores, que era el mejor equipo en décadas. Y Harry, siendo sincero, también se sentía muy bien con su labor. Había logrado conjuntar un gran equipo, con Ron como su mano diestra y… Draco Malfoy como su mano… _siniestra_.

La verdad es que Draco Malfoy era todo un acertijo. Después de la guerra y gracias a que su padre era una hábil serpiente, la familia Malfoy no quedó tan mal parada. Lucius Malfoy le sacó jugo a la participación de Narcissa en la última batalla y logró que la declaración de Draco, bajo el efecto del _veritaserum_ , se aceptara en el juicio. Ahí el rubio relató que no admitió reconocer a Harry a propósito y que deseaba con todo su corazón que la Orden y el ED salieran triunfadores. Eso bastó para liberar a Draco y Narcissa de cualquier culpa. Sin embargo, Lucius pasó diez años en aquella asquerosa prisión. Después del juicio de su padre, el rubio retomó sus estudios en Durmstrang. Harry le perdió la pista hasta que el ministro tuvo una brillante idea para renovar el cuerpo de aurores.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, digno aprendiz de Albus Dumbledore, tenía muchas ideas revolucionarias para renovar, no sólo el ministerio, sino también a toda la sociedad mágica. Su primera acción fue invitar a ex alumnos de Slytherin para tomar cargos en el ministerio. La sociedad de inmediato protestó pero Shacklebolt se mantuvo firme e insistente. En su momento solía decir que poner barreras de nuevo traería consigo la misma guerra sin fin. Varios ex Slytherin respondieron a la llamada, entre ellos dos Inefables: Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy.

El ministro decidió que Draco Malfoy sería un apoyo para el departamento de aurores. A Harry le gustaba pensar que Malfoy era algo así como un científico que buscaba las pruebas mientras ellos investigaban, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dio a entender Kingsley cuando le informó de que el hurón toca cojones estaría a su cargo.

En un principió Harry pensó que Kingsley se había vuelto loco. Nadie en el departamento soportaba a Malfoy y nadie quería sus insistentes recomendaciones para llegar a la verdad. Ron era el más molesto con la presencia del rubio, incluso pensó en poner una queja formal en contra del ministro. Al igual que todos, Ron pensaba que Malfoy se acabaría levantando como el nuevo Señor Oscuro frente a los aurores del ministerio. Para Harry, Malfoy sólo era un niñato malvado que en su momento no tuvo la orientación correcta y que término entrando a la vida por la puerta más difícil.

La batalla de hostilidades acabó cuando Malfoy le salvó la vida a Ron. Habían recibido una denuncia anónima sobre un laboratorio de pociones clandestino cuya especialidad eran los filtros de amor. El cuerpo de los aurores en pleno entró en acción. Malfoy iba con ellos. En algún punto de la misión, Ron y él se quedaron atrás. Se armó una lucha entre los aurores y los delincuentes que provocó que el laboratorio terminara en llamas. Todos intentaban salir mientras apresaban a algún que otro maleante. Una vez fuera, Harry se percató de que Ron no estaba con ellos. Diez angustiosos minutos después, Draco Malfoy salía del edificio a toda prisa con un Ron levitado y un maletín lleno de pociones que sirvieron de prueba y además evitaron una desgracia mayor. Si el fuego los hubiera alcanzado seguramente habría explotado todo en unas cuantas manzanas a la redonda.

Ron adquirió una deuda de vida con Malfoy, el cuerpo de los aurores terminó por entender que debían respeto al ex Slytherin y Harry…, bueno, él no se tragó del todo la píldora, no creyó que Malfoy hubiera salvado a Ron porque sí. Sin embargo, admitió que la inteligencia del rubio les hacía falta.

El jueves siguiente al incidente del laboratorio, Ron decidió invitar a Nott y Malfoy a la noche de machos. Para sorpresa de todos, los dos Inefables, snobs, sangre puras aceptaron ir al inmundo pub — para sus estándares, claro está — junto con varios de sus ex compañeros de colegio. Después de ese jueves, la compañía de los Slytherins fue constante y, sobre todo, celebrada. Nadie podía creer que esos dos estirados pudieran ser tan divertidos.

Así fue como Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron y, por añadidura, Harry iniciaron una tregua — que más tarde se convirtió en amistad— con Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tenía dos hijos, Scorpius y Helena Malfoy. Su mujer, Julie, había muerto dando a luz a su hija. Fueron momentos duros para Malfoy, que se quedó con un hijo de dos años y una bebé recién nacida que no conocería a su madre.

Los extraños lazos de amistad entre ellos se estrecharon cuando sus hijos se encontraron en el colegio. Scorpius, Albus y Rose habían hecho una especie de grupo raro de Slytherin. Ron casi se muere de un infarto cuando supo que su hija era una serpiente. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, ya sabía que su hijo Albus era diferente. Y Malfoy…, bueno, él no esperaba menos.

—Hey, compañero —Ron irrumpió en el despacho y le dio un buen susto a Harry, quien tenía en mente la primera vez que vio a Scorpius y a Al juntos. Fue una extraña imagen, como un _déjà vu_ …

—Me acabas de dar el peor de los sustos, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? —Ron ni siquiera se inmutó y se sentó frente a Harry.

—Lo lamento. Creí que llegaba tarde a la reunión.

—Malfoy ni si quiera ha llegado —Ron hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ayer estuvo jorobando todo el día. Quería que llegáramos temprano para discutir el caso McKinley y…

—Ya relájate, comadreja. Te estás poniendo morado. Para tu información, ya había llegado. Sólo estaba atendiendo una llamada muy importante en mi despacho —Malfoy, como siempre impecable, entró a la oficina y se sentó al lado de Ron.

—Bien, hurón, ¿ya tienes algo? Porque yo sigo creyendo que el asistente personal montó todo el numerito —Draco bufó.

—Siempre tan plano, Weasley. Hay que tener imaginación.

—Yo tengo imaginación, Malfoy…

—Poder relacionar los nombres de los jugadores de los Cannons con sus números en la camiseta cuando estás en la alcoba no es imaginación. Puedes preguntarle a Granger, —Ron enrojeció y gritó.

—¡Mi mujer está satisfecha!

—Nadie dijo lo contrario, comadreja.

—¡Suficiente! —Ron y Draco parecieron recordar que Harry estaba ahí —. Gracias, pensé que en cualquier momento saltarían para besarse —el pelirrojo adquirió un rictus de asco y Draco sólo rodó los ojos —. Bien, ¿cuáles son tus impresiones, Malfoy?

—Creo que alguien más pudo resultar beneficiado con la muerte de McKinley. Estoy seguro de que alguien modificó los recuerdos del asistente.

—Pruebas…

—Necesito regresar a la mansión —los tres intercambiaron miradas. Era un peliagudo caso de un ricachón que había muerto tres días atrás, según informaron en un principio, de causas naturales. Sin embargo, en la investigación se encontraron con que el asistente tenía motivos para asesinarlo. Aunque Malfoy parecía ser el único que no estaba de acuerdo.

—OK, Ron y Nixon te acompañarán.

—Muy bien, compañero —Draco hizo algunas anotaciones. Estaba por irse cuando el pelirrojo le habló—. Hey, Malfoy, ¿contamos con Nott para esta noche? —Jueves. Harry suspiró levemente —Hoy jugamos póker, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Nott me dijo que irá. Seguramente más porque es un cotilla que por el juego.

—¿Cotilla?

—Neville nos dijo que daría una noticia importante esta noche. Tal vez Hannah está embarazada —Draco rió y de inmediato tuvo la atención de Harry y Ron.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué se supone que te ríes?

—Vamos, no creo que Longbottom nos vaya a decir eso. Más bien creo que será todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy?

—Porque me gano la vida siendo observador y esos dos no tienen química. No se nota nada ahí, Potter —los Gryffindor guardaron silencio un momento —. Bueno, de todas maneras, Nott y yo ya apostamos sobre el motivo de la charla. Él cree que Longbottom nos dirá que tiene una aventura, y yo le dije que ustedes los Gryffindor antes se dejan arrancar un brazo y que seguramente nos dirá que el matrimonio con la tabernera ya feneció —Ron negó rotundamente.

—Estás mal, ya verás cómo nos dirá que Hannah está embarazada. Nott y tú morderán el polvo dos veces hoy por la noche —Draco sólo dibujó una sonrisa petulante en su rostro y salió del despacho.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó Ron a Harry después de que Malfoy saliera.

—Ni idea, pero no te comas la cabeza con eso. Hoy en la noche te enterarás, seguro que no es nada de cuidado.

No muy convencido, Ron salió de la oficina. A la mañana siguiente, Harry recibiría la llamada de Neville… Se había separado de Hannah y en poco tiempo sería definitivo.

* * *

Albus entró furioso a su habitación de Slytherin, detrás de él Scorpius cerró la puerta y dejó caer su mochila en un rincón. No quería tener esa conversación con Al pero sabía que no quedaba otra. Así era su amigo, un continuo dolor de huevos.

—Dime por qué. Sólo dime por qué… —Scorp se desanudó la corbata y se recostó en su cama.

—No sé cuál es tu problema. James también tiene derecho a divertirse —Albus lo fulminó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Divertirse, claro. Pero estamos hablando de que tú le das tu apoyo para follar con un tipo que podría ser su padre. ¡Joder, es un tipo al que debería ver como a un padre! —Scorpius se limitó a encogerse de hombros —. Esto es serio, gilipollas. Si mis padres se enteran no estarán muy felices.

—Para ya, Albus. Tú les has destrozado el corazón a todas las chicas de quinto, una gran parte de sexto y creo que unas cuantas de séptimo. Entre tú y yo nos hemos follado a toda la población que vale la pena en quinto grado ¿y ahora te estás dando baños de pureza?

—No, no es eso. Es que él nos tuvo entre sus brazos cuando éramos bebés, mi padre lo ve como a un hermano y…

—Pero no lo es. James ya está bastante grandecito como para saber qué le conviene y qué no. Eso que paso entre ellos era algo que los dos deseaban y ahora sólo tienes que calmarte. Quizás a tu hermano se le termine la pasión…

—¿Y si no es así? —Scorpius sonrió ladinamente.

—Entonces le tocará a tu hermano explicarle a tus padres que se está follando a su querido "tío" Neville.

—Eres un caradura, ¿sabes? —Albus le sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Y tú eres demasiado Gryffindor en ocasiones. Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué Rose está tan rara? Hoy no la he visto y toda esta semana ha estado muy esquiva —Albus no se había percatado de eso. Había estado más preocupado por su hermano que por su prima, y lo que decía Scorpius era cierto.

—Ni idea, creo que le debemos una conversación —el rubio asintió. Ya empezaba a extrañar las manías raras de Rose Weasley.

* * *

Un mes después de la llamada de Neville, Harry llegó al ministerio con el Profeta en la mano y un terrible sabor de boca. Su amigo era la primera plana de la escandalosa columna de Romilda Vane con un encabezado tan melodramático que daba asco: _Los héroes y sus secuelas. Incapaces de dar amor_ , y la fotografía de bodas de Hannah y Neville partiéndose por la mitad.

Neville, después de la guerra, jamás había vuelto al Profeta. Sin embargo, una separación mágica siempre era un buen titular, sobre todo si le podían añadir el ingrediente de ser un miembro del ED. Harry estaba subiendo al ascensor cuando fue alcanzado por Ron.

—No pensé que Romilda pudiera escribir algo tan burdo —el ascensor estaba por cerrarse pero un inmaculado zapato negro detuvo las puertas. Un Draco Malfoy furioso subió con ellos.

—¿Todo bien Malfoy? —El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba acompañado.

—Sí, esos idiotas de mantenimiento me dejaron un cromo que parece Hogwarts en época de mortífagos —Ron se estremeció —. Ya saben, lluvia, cielo gris y melancólico. ¿Cómo pretenden que alguien trabaje así? Tuve que bajar a por la varita maestra. Son unos ineptos —Harry sonrió. Malfoy tenía un raro carácter.

—¿Ya leíste el Profeta? —La pregunta de Ron pareció apartar un poco el enojo que sentía Draco.

—Sí, vaya con la señorita Vane. Claro que nunca será tan brillante como nuestra amiga Rita, a su lado es una simple aprendiz —los Gryffindor hicieron un rictus de desagrado —. Pero ustedes de qué se sorprenden. Longbottom ya nos había informado a todos.

—Sí, pero aun así es terrible lo que hacen en el diario. Nunca pensé que el matrimonio de Neville y Hannah terminaría así.

—Vamos, esa unión era pésima, y he visto bastantes matrimonios raros entre ustedes, mis queridos Gryffindors. Como la pobre Granger, que tiene que aguantarte a ti —Ron intentó darle un golpe pero en ese momento el ascensor se abrió.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

—Era una broma, Weasley, calma. Y para que ustedes, Gryffindor moralistas, no se preocupen, piensen esto: Longbottom perdió a sus padres, fue golpeado, pasó una guerra. Se merece ser feliz, todos los que vivimos aquello merecemos ser felices. Sólo ténganlo en mente.

Draco caminó hacia su despacho dejando a Ron y Harry pensativos. ¿Quién tenía razón? ¿Neville estaría dañado mentalmente e imposibilitado para enamorarse por culpa de la guerra? Quizás todos lo estaban y por eso Harry no se sentía del todo pleno al lado de Ginny. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con él y, sin querer, Neville le estaba abriendo un mundo de posibilidades pero, sobre todo, "una duda razonable". Y por otro lado, estaba lo dicho por Malfoy. Todos los que participaron en esa lucha debían ser felices, se lo merecían, se lo habían ganado. El destino se lo debía.

* * *

 _ **Escrito en el 2011. Espero que les guste. Son sólo cuatro capítulos pero son largos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Neville estaba agradecido de que el tiempo siempre fuese piadoso, sobre todo en casos como el suyo. A un año de su separación nadie parecía recordar el evento. La columna de Romilda Vane se llenaba con los acostumbrados chismes de los jugadores famosos o de las personas de sociedad. Su separación se fue olvidando y lo agradeció.

Sus amigos se preocupaban por él pero, la verdad sea dicha, nunca se había sentido tan vivo y feliz en su vida. Incluso él se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que un chico como James siguiera a su lado. Estaban por cumplir un año con esa relación ilícita, que muy pronto dejaría de serlo. James ya era mayor de edad, estaba a punto de dejar el colegio y, en cuanto eso sucediera, Neville y él se irían a vivir juntos.

El departamento del castaño estaba decorado al gusto de James, cerca de la academia de aurores y con la red conectada directamente al despacho de Neville de dentro del colegio. Se habían decidió a enfrentar a todo y a todos, y eso incluía a los padres de James y a todas las personas que se opusieran a lo suyo.

Porque Neville estaba seguro de no querer perder esa relación por nada del mundo. Más allá de los polvos, del cuerpo cadente y de las caricias estaban los silencios, las miradas. Eso llamado complemento que Neville jamás creyó que existiera porque con su esposa jamás lo tuvo.

Así es como entre ellos podían escucharse en silencio y hablarse con miradas. Esa estúpida cursilería que ahora le salía tanto y a la que le tenía tanto miedo, porque eso quería decir que estaba hasta las trancas por un chico al cual le doblaba la edad. Aunque en el fondo sentía que era correspondido…

—Profesor —Neville levantó la vista. Se había perdido entre sus pensamientos estando en clase con los Gryffindor de séptimo —, el timbre acaba de sonar. ¿Nos podemos ir?

—Sí, claro. Mañana terminamos. No olviden traer sus lentes —Neville intercambió saludos con todos mientras se obligaba a no embobarse mirando a cierto chico con cabellera rojiza.

Cuando los alumnos salieron, Neville hizo su acostumbrada ronda por el laboratorio de Herbología. Unas mesas estaban llenas de porquería, en otras ni siquiera habían empezado la práctica y unas pocas estaban por terminarse. Entre esas, la de cierto pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía un año atrás.

Además de la práctica, encontró un pequeño envoltorio de chicle multisabores. Cuando le contó la historia de sus padres jamás pensó que James la recordaría después, o que le tomaría un sentido tan profundo. Después de todo Neville era consciente de que James no era más que un chico al que esas historias le podían parecer tontas y aburridas. Sin embargo, después de decirle que su madre siempre le daba un envoltorio de esos chicles, James pareció recordarlo y, ahora, cada vez que tenían clases, le dejaba un chicle con alguna nota.

 _La profesora Livia me castigó, ¿puedes creerlo? Sólo porque estaba hablando mientras ella nos explicaba cómo hacer una poción rara. Bueno, ambos sabemos que no sólo estaba hablando. No preguntes…_

 _Hoy tienes guardia, ¿podríamos encontrarnos cerca del aula de pociones después del toque de queda?_

Neville masticó el chicle sabor menta y sonrió. Si bien no era cierto eso de que James era un rompecorazones, la fama de revoltoso se la tenía bien ganada. Aunque faltara sólo una semana para terminar el curso, James no evitaba meterse en problemas. No se quería imaginar qué clase de auror sería.

—Buenos días, profesor —Neville se guardó la nota de inmediato.

—Hola chicos, siéntense. Hoy haremos un repaso general —esperaba tener la cabeza donde debía mientras les daba clase a los Ravenclaw de segundo grado.

* * *

El castigo de la profesora Livia había sido a la antigua, limpiar calderos y contestar preguntas complicadas. Esperaba que ése fuera su último castigo del año porque no quería perder el tiempo y menos cuando podía utilizarlo en mejores cosas como… follar con su súper sexy profesor de Herbología. Tanto que le había costado conquistarlo como para no disfrutarlo por lo menos una eternidad y la que sigue si se podía.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo dibujó una sonrisa que se le antojo tonta pero que de verdad le salía del alma. Debía verse como un estúpido colegial enamorado… Un momento, era un estúpido colegial enamorado. Ese año al lado de Neville se había vuelto el mejor de su vida, con polvos vibrantes, pláticas enternecedoras y momentos que guardaba en su corazón. Amén de los que reproducía cada vez que se hacía una paja.

James se frenó en seco, estaba a punto de abrazarse al cuerpo de la persona que iba pasando por el pasillo, lo bueno es que logró distinguir quién no era.

—Hey, Potter —la voz nasal de Will Schmidt casi provoca que le lance un _Crucio_. Claro, en el hipotético caso de que tuviera la maldad suficiente como para hacerlo. Aunque sí podía darle un buen derechazo —. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? —Además de entrometido, estúpido.

—Detención con la profesora Livia —James se preguntó si encontrarse con el prefecto más imbécil era parte de un castigo divino.

—Oh, ¿te lo dio duro? —Potter tensó sus maxilares. ¿Cómo se le ocurría querer platicar?

—Sí, algo... Estoy cansado Schmidt. Me voy a la cama —rápidamente se alejó del lerdo prefecto maldiciéndole por haber arruinado su encuentro. Seguramente Neville lo vio y prefirió irse para no arriesgarlo.

No tuvo que voltear. Simplemente, cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sujetándolo por los hombros, en seguida supo de quién era. Quién era la única persona capaz de oler tan bien, de emanar esa calidez y de besar su cuello de esa forma tan ansiosa para terminar susurrándole:

—Entremos al aula —la figura entre las sombras retrocedió junto con el aprisionado cuerpo de James. Neville conocía a la perfección cada aula en desuso existente en el colegio. James pensaba que eso debía ser producto de los días en guerra, cuando Neville tenía que esconderse de los Carrow mientras mantenía viva la resistencia. El aula fue cerrada con un fuerte hechizo. James sonrió y se giró dentro de los fuertes brazos que le abrazaban— ¿Qué tal tu detención?

El chico rodeó el cuello de Neville con sus brazos y miró por unos segundos los labios de su profesor. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar que esos labios ya habían estado por todo su cuerpo besándolo y marcándolo. Pero, sobre todo, esos labios le hablaban de necesidad y de pertenencia. Todo eso eran los labios que besaba en ese momento.

—Terrible, la profesora no tuvo piedad de mi —dijo James apartándose un poco de esa boca tan deseada.

—No, claro que no. Livia dice que eres un desastre en pociones y que todavía no entiende cómo es que vas a terminar siendo Auror.

—Bueno, es que no puedo ser tan persuasivo con todos los profesores. Concentro mis actuaciones con el profesor más duro de todo el curso —la traviesa mano de James resbaló hasta el semierecto miembro de Neville.

—Jim —el chico hundió su lengua en la boca de Neville mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba la turgente erección del castaño por encima del pantalón.

—Quiero decírselo a mi papá lo más pronto posible —Neville tragó saliva cuando sintió que la traviesa mano bajaba su cremallera y se colaba con habilidad. Gimió quedamente cuando esa mano tocó la piel de su polla. Hizo todo lo posible para despertar su cerebro de ese letargo lascivo en el que estaba cayendo.

—Clar… claro —gimió de nuevo cuando James le dio un apretón particularmente fuerte — Jim —¡por Merlín! ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría hablar de algo así en un momento como ése? — Se lo diremos, pero juntos —James detuvo sus caricias y miró con firmeza al profesor.

—Al primero que quiero que se lo digamos es a mi papá. Sabes que le tengo una infinita confianza y sé que él lo entenderá mejor que mi mamá —Neville le sonrió.

—Lo haremos como quieras. Pero juntos, ¿entiendes? —James lo besó mientras retomaba las caricias sobre el miembro de su pareja. De inmediato la polla de Neville recuperó el brío perdido durante la conversación.

Con su otra mano, James desabotonó por completo el pantalón de su profesor para tener mejor acceso para sus caricias. Las manos de Neville se colaron por la camisa de James y con los dedos empezó a dar pequeños pellizcos sobre los duros pezones del chico; sabía que eso le encantaba y le ponía al cien. De pronto algo hizo "clic" en el cerebro de Longbottom.

—No vamos a hacerlo aquí, James.

—Vamos, ya lo hicimos en el invernadero —dijo desabotonando sus propios pantalones y bajando sus calzoncillos para dejar libre la firme erección que demandaba urgentes caricias — Además, estoy terriblemente caliente. No pudo llegar a tu despacho con esto entre las piernas.

Neville pasó su hambrienta mirada por el cuerpo de James. Éste, al sentir la mirada predadora, decidió darse unas cuantas caricias sobre su erecta polla. La boca de Neville se secó, tomó al chico por la cintura y lo elevó hasta su altura para poder besarlo. James enredó sus piernas en la cadera del castaño provocando que sus nalgas chocaran con la polla de Neville.

Eso fue lo último que Longbottom pudo aguantar. Murmuró un _accio_. La varita voló hasta su mano y conjuró un hechizo. Escuchar el gemido indecente de James provocó que su erección diera un respingo deseoso y casi se corre cuando el chico se empaló sin decir más. James lo besaba con hambre y se dejaba follar sin contemplaciones. Neville en algún momento pensó que no había sido buena idea follar contra la puerta del aula, que crujía y temblaba después de cada embestida. James sentía que estaba a punto. Una embestida particularmente brutal logró que se corriera con fuerza sobre los finos vellos del pecho de Neville quien, justo en ese momento, terminaba con un gutural gemido que se trasformó en un feroz gruñido.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza y retumbaban contra el pecho del otro. Cada noche era más difícil separarse, lo sabían y lo sentían con cada caricia, con cada beso. James suspiró. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, desenredó sus piernas de la cadera del mayor y se aferro a él en un potente abrazo.

—Ya no quiero separarme de ti —Neville besó la frente del chico.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero ya falta menos para estar juntos. Dos semanas más de colegio y después nada podrá separarnos.

—¿Ni siquiera mis padres? —Neville elevó el mentón de James para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Te dije que lucharía por esto y lo voy a hacer contra todos. Y eso incluye a tus padres. ¿Te estás echando para atrás? —James negó fervientemente.

—Quiero estar contigo siempre. —Ahí, abrazado al pecho de Neville, sobre el cual podía palpar la mezcla perfecta de sudor y su propia esencia, James se prometió que nada los separaría.

* * *

Lanzó un hechizo que fue desviado, maldijo internamente y siguió corriendo tras el tipo. Él no era quien debería estar haciendo eso pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de los otros pobres tontos? Se dirigían hacia un callejón sin salida. De pronto el tipo se giró y lanzó un hechizo que pudo desviar a tiempo.

—Vaya, éste exmortífago sabe defenderse —Draco podía pensar en mil comentarios mejor que ése. Intentó suprimir una mueca de aburrimiento ante tal despliegue de inteligencia.

—Un poco, la verdad es que es fácil cuando tu rival es un Neandertal —el hombre se tensó y Draco imaginó que el pobre tipo de verdad sabía el significado de esa palabra.

— _Expelliarmus_ —la varita del rubio voló hasta la pared más alejada —. Ahora que perdiste tu varita, ¿qué puedes hacer? —Draco lo miró por unos segundos, tal vez un _accio_ , aunque…

—Sabes, creo que lo que puedo hacer… —el rubio dobló un poco sus rodillas. El otro tipo lo miró sin entender. De pronto, Draco regresó con fuerza hasta su posición impactando con un izquierdazo directo en la mandíbula del hombre. Éste terminó cimbrado en el suelo después del tremendo golpe.

—¡Wow, Malfoy! Quien te viera, esos brazos de nena sí que pegan duro.

Draco le envió una mirada envenenada a Weasley y otra a Potter, quienes acaban de llegar. Estaban jadeando, sonrojados y con cara de idiotas.

—Ja, ja, ja Weasley, qué divertido —la mano izquierda de Draco dolía. Éste empezó a agitarla para quitar el entumecimiento —. ¿Dónde coño estaban? Se supone que vienen para cuidarme. Ustedes son los hombres de acción aquí y mira lo que tuve que hacer por su culpa.

—Pobre Malfoy, le duele su manita —la burla de Ron provocó que Draco recuperara la varita con el solo pensamiento de darle una lección.

—¡Basta! —La fuerte voz de Potter hizo parar toda acción —. Pueden continuar con su romance después. Por ahora tenemos que llevarnos a éste al ministerio.

—Potty está celoso. No te preocupes amor, te soy enteramente fiel —Ron se rió de inmediato; cuando él no era blanco de las bromas del rubio éste era muy divertido. Harry se sintió azorado por la broma. Levantó al tipo y desapareció dejando a sus dos compañeros aún riendo por lo sucedido.

* * *

Draco revolvía los cajones de su escritorio. Estaba seguro de que había dejado la poción en algún lado pero no podía recordar dónde. Tenía la mano hinchada, enrojecida, en algunas partes amoratada pero, sobre todo, adolorida, y eso ya lo traía loco. Quería la poción para que calmara todo eso pero no podía recordar dónde la había puesto.

Se sentía un poco más irritado que de costumbre. Tal vez se debía a que se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Julie. Aunque ya había superado su muerte, no dejaba de pensar en lo solo se sentía. Por decisión propia se había cerrado la posibilidad de rehacer su vida cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Sin embargo ahora, parecía que necesitaba replantearse esa idea. Una punzada en la mano provocó que el rubio abandonara sus análisis, frunció el ceño.

—Estúpido Weasley y estúpido Potter —dijo mientras pensaba que Nott seguramente no tenía esos problemas en su reconfortante sala del amor. Ah, qué fácil hubiera sido aceptar un puesto en esa sala o en la de la muerte, la una tan inútil como la otra pero en donde ningún pobre Inefable salía herido.

Rumiando su dolor, salió de su oficina para servirse un café negro. Era tarde y su secretaria ya se había ido. Emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando su mano izquierda instintivamente quiso tomar la taza.

—¿Todavía duele? —Draco se giró para encontrarse con el estúpido rostro del aún más estúpido Potter.

—Ya es tarde, Potter. ¿No deberías estar en casita?

—Mucho trabajo. ¿Por qué no la vendas? Con eso podría disminuir el dolor. Bueno, también con una buena pomada; creo que tengo una en mi despacho. Si quieres…

—Pensé que tenías mucho trabajo —Harry observó la platinada ceja levantarse y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Sí, bueno, creo que aún tengo tiempo para ayudar a un compañero —Draco se tomó un momento para analizar al flamante jefe de los aurores.

—Bien, ¿qué me vas a dar?

—Vamos a mi despacho. Ahí tengo un ungüento muy bueno para esa clase de heridas.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo al despacho de Potter. Draco siempre pensó que la oficina del jefe de los aurores debía de ser la más gran del departamento, al fin y al cabo era el segundo al mando dentro del ministerio. Sin embargo, la oficina de Potter no parecía más grande que la suya o la de Weasley.

—La encontré. —Potter tenía en la mano un frasco de color verde. — Anda siéntate aquí —señalo un cómodo sofá de piel. Draco tomó asiento. Potter extendió un poco de la pomada sobre la mano lastimada y empezó con un suave masaje.

La piel de Draco era extremadamente suave. Harry se preguntó si usaba algún método para conservarla así. Los dedos eran largos, finos y muy sensibles al tacto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran ésos? Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy y tragó saliva; se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Ésa es tu madre?

Harry salió del estúpido trance en el que se encontraba. Se aclaró la garganta, terminó de masajear la mano del rubio y empezó a colocar la venda. —Sí, ella es mi madre —dijo refiriéndose a la fotografía que estaba sobre uno de los muros de la oficina.

—Era muy bonita.

Harry terminó de colocar la venda y desvió su mirada hacia el retrato. —Lo era. Es una lástima que muriera tan joven.

—Siempre es una lástima que una madre muera sin conocer a su hijo. —Los dos guardaron silencio un momento. Harry imaginó que Malfoy no sólo se refería a su mamá.

—Tu esposa se llamaba Julie, ¿verdad?

Draco dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió. —La conocí en la Toscana. Después de que sentenciaran a mi padre, mi madre y yo decidimos alejarnos un tiempo. Italia fue un paraíso prometido y ahí, entre el olor a olivos y vino, fue que la encontré. Estaba en uno de tantos restaurantes leyendo un libro de páginas amarillentas y tomando una copa de vino.

Harry escuchaba el relato con el mismo fervor con el que Draco lo contaba.

—Simplemente no pude pasar por alto esa belleza, y me acerqué justo en el momento en el que quería pedir otra copa de vino. De inmediato me percaté de que no hablaba muy bien el idioma, y no sabes cuánto me alegre por eso porque fue el pretexto perfecto. Esa tarde hablamos durante horas sin detenernos. Ella era norteamericana, de Louisiana. Y amante de los muggles. —Ambos rieron intercambiado miradas.

—Muy diferente a ti, ¿no crees?

Draco asintió sonriendo. —Algo. Pasé un mes a su lado en la Toscana y ésos fueron unos de los mejores días de mi vida. Una noche antes de irme a Durmstrang le pedí matrimonio.

—¿Y aceptó? —Harry estaba sorprendido con el lado impulsivo del siempre metódico Draco Malfoy.

—Que va, me mandó a paseo. Ella pensaba que sólo había sido un romance de verano y yo le dije que me iría pero que en cuanto terminara mi año en el colegio iría a América a pedir su mano.

—Y ella se rió de ti. —El tonó jocoso de Potter hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba contando una parte casi sagrada de su vida, y descubrió que no se sentía tan mal. Había una clase de intimidad innata que se podía tener con los Gryffidor ya que eran del tipo de personas en las que podías confiar ciegamente.

—Absolutamente. Así que lo primero que hice al salir del colegio fue subirme en un avión y llegar hasta Louisiana. Julie casi se muere al verme en su casa. Su padre me veía como un loco digno de ser enviado al manicomio. Tardé dos meses en convencerles de que mis intenciones eran verdaderas.

—Ella fue quien te endulzó el carácter, por lo que veo.

—Más que eso; fue la luz de mi faro. Por ella es que sé tanto de los muggles.

—Incluso tu despliegue de hoy —señaló Harry lanzándole la mirada a su mano.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar con ustedes ella estaba preocupada. Me convenció para que tomase clases de defensa personal; me dijo que un buen golpe era algo que los magos no se esperaban. Así que me convenció. Incluso sé manejar alguna que otra arma de fuego. Lo que me sorprende es que tú, el jefe de los aurores, sigas participando en las misiones.

—Bueno, es que si me quedo detrás de un escritorio me oxido —Draco sonrió. Potter siempre sería un tipo de héroe de acción muggle—. Lamento mucho que muriera —Draco casi ríe ante la sinceridad de Potter. Ni siquiera había conocido a Julie pero parecía dolerle como si hubiera sido una gran amiga.

—Yo lo lamento, más que por mí, por mi Helena. No tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su madre. Se hubiera divertido mucho con ella.

—¿No has pensado en volverte a casar? —Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente.

—La verdad es que nunca he encontrado a nadie que me cautive como ella. He tenido mis amoríos, líos sin importancia. Tal vez se deba a que no me he puesto a buscar lo suficiente… No sé. Hasta ahora no me ha hecho falta nada de eso.

Harry reflexionó un poco. Malfoy era feliz con el recuerdo de su antigua mujer y él no sabía en qué condiciones estaba su propia felicidad.

—Y tú te casaste con tu amor del colegio —las palabras de Draco parecieron revivirlo —. Incluso la salvaste del loco cara de serpiente.

—Sí, bueno, salvarla, lo que se dice salvarla…, no. De hecho Lockhart…

De pronto Harry se descubrió hablando como nunca de sus aventuras en el colegio. Malfoy lo escuchaba atento, haciendo comentarios picosos sobre Voldemort, la idiotez de Dumbledore y de cómo Harry fue brutalmente utilizado por ese par. Además de los comentarios hirientes cada vez que le recordaba que él había liberado a Dobby.

La risa de Draco resulto ser contagiosa, y sólo él podía encontrarle el sentido del humor a esa historia donde había una serpiente siguiendo niños para desmembrarlos y comérselos. Tal vez era por haber sido parte de la pesadilla. Draco Malfoy había visto la raíz de terror que se extendía por los ojos de Voldemort.

—No puedo creer que volvieran loco a Lockhart. ¿Ves como no son tan buenos como se cree? Lo más seguro es que tengan algún extraño plan de dominación que implica navegar con bandera de… gente honrada. —Harry estaba riendo como hacía tiempo que no tenía ganas. De pronto Draco chequeó su reloj.

—Vaya, ya muy tarde. —Harry miró la hora y casi se cae para atrás. Estaban por ser las dos de la madrugada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba más de cuatro horas hablando con el rubio —. Ni siquiera terminaste tu trabajo.— Draco lanzó una mirada al escritorio de Harry, extrañamente vacío.

—Puedo continuar mañana. Vámonos.

* * *

Harry llegó a su casa encontrándola en penumbras. Cenó cualquier cosa que encontró en la nevera y luego subió a su habitación. Ginny estaba profundamente dormida. Harry se puso su pijama y se recostó. Ése había sido un día muy extraño, empezando por la misión y terminando con esa amistosa conversación con el rubio.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —La pregunta de Ginny parecía un murmullo cansino.

—Sí, mucho.

—Descansa. —Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ésa sería la primera de muchas noches en las que él buscaría tener _mucho_ trabajo para encontrarse con Draco y su interminable conversación.

* * *

Tres semanas después del fin de curso Neville estaba un poco intranquilo. Era el tercer jueves que se reunía con sus amigos y al siguiente día tendría que hablar con Harry al lado de James. De pronto su taco resbaló de sus manos y casi raya la mesa de pool.

—¿Estás bien, Longbottom? —Nott palmeó en uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención.

—Sí, claro, claro —Nott, Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué harás este verano, Neville? Creo que es tiempo de que empieces a buscar a alguien —la voz de Ron era categórica. Neville tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Longbottom? —El castaño dirigió su azul mirada hasta los acerados ojos de Malfoy.

—Yo…

—Sip, está saliendo con alguien —dijo Nott sin apartar la mirada de Neville.

—Bueno… Yo … —le dio un largo tragó a su pinta mientras intentaba salir airoso de la conversación, cosa nada fácil con dos serpientes mirándole así.

—¿Quién es, Neville? —El profesor miró a su pelirrojo amigo y vaciló. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Pero al final, si al siguiente día se iba a enterar Harry, pues no veía nada malo en contar a medias lo que sucedía.

—Estoy saliendo con un… chico —si alguno de los hombres que estaban con él se sorprendió no hizo ningún aspaviento. Imaginaba que por su estatus de sangre estaban familiarizados con las relaciones homosexuales. Aunque lo que les pudo brincar era que…

—¿Un chico? —Ron lo miró extrañado y después dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro —. Ah, ya, es tu bombón ¿no? Mientras unos nos compramos una _Nimbus Ultimate edition_ tú vas y te consigues un bombón para recargar pilas después del divorcio y el trauma de los cuarenta.

—No es un bombón —quizás Neville lo dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía —. Yo… salgo con él en serio. Es una relación seria.

—Oh, vamos, qué te parece si yo te presto mi escoba y tú…

—No quieras terminar esa frase, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió. —No te preocupes, amo a mi mujer y no tengo intenciones de conseguirme nada —Draco no había apartado la mirada de Neville. En cuanto vio que el sudor empezaba a perlar la frente del profesor decidió cambiar de conversación.

—Basta de charlas. No nos importa lo que haga Longbottom en su cama; tenemos una apuesta pendiente y vamos ganando, Weasley.

Neville pensó que le debía algún buen regalo al rubio. Esa salvada se merecía tal vez un buen vino. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, sus amigos ya sabían que salía con alguien, que era hombre y que era más joven que él. Claro que ponerle el nombre de James Potter seguramente le traerá algún que otro problema.

* * *

Harry se puso muy perturbado cuando su hijo mayor le dijo que quería hablar con él. Esperaba que no hubiera embarazado a alguna chica, de verdad le tenía horror a esa idea. No quería que su hijo se viera envuelto en una situación así. Esa fama de rompecorazones no le ayudaba en nada para calmar los nervios que le causaba la noticia.

James le había dicho que no hablarían en casa, por eso supuso que irían alguna cafetería pero, en vez de eso, estaban en el ascensor de una torre recién construida de departamentos lujosos, casualmente muy cerca de la academia de aurores. En más de un momento Harry estuvo tentado a explotar y exigirle que hablara, pero aguantó aparentemente imperturbable durante todo el camino.

—Aquí es, papá —James giró el pomo de la puerta y le cedió el paso a su padre —. Vamos, por favor —Harry estaba más que extrañado y, de pronto, sintió que algo frío, oscuro y maligno se instalaba en su nuca. Nada de lo que pasaba ahí le estaba gustando.

—Hola —la voz de Neville resonó desde algún punto de ese departamento. James condujo a Harry hasta la estancia y se sentó frente a él —. ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
—No, nada —Neville colocó una botella de cerveza frente a James. Harry pensó que tal vez su hijo había acudido primero a su profesor para hablar y ahora ambos le soltarían la bomba. Claro que no preveía la magnitud de la misma.

James le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y después se aclaró la garganta. Sentir la presencia de Neville sentado a su lado le daba fuerza.—Papá, estoy saliendo con alguien —los ojos verdes de Harry estaban expectantes —, con un hombre —Potter retuvo el aliento, ésa no se la esperaba.

—¿Eres gay, eso es lo que querías decirme? —James se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Miró a Neville y éste le sonrió para luego tomarlo de la mano.

—Lo que James te quiere decir, además, es que estamos saliendo. Que hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año —la voz clara y firme de Neville llegó a los oídos de Harry a pesar de que estaba bastante turbado viendo las manos de su amigo y de su hijo enlazadas.

—¿Esto es una especia de broma? Ustedes no pueden… —Harry se puso de pie, los observó fijamente y luego negó —. Digo, Neville tiene la edad para ser tu padre y no…

—Harry, respira. Estas empezando a ponerte morado.

Estaba tan atónito que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, si partirle la cara a Neville por sobrepasarse con su hijo o tirarse al sofá muerto de la risa. Había entrado en una dimensión desconocida.

—Papá, quisiera contarte todo. Como pensamos, los planes que tenemos, pero sobre todo, quiero que me digas si me puedes apoyar en esto —Harry boqueó un poco y se sentó de nuevo, pero seguía sin poder articular más de una palabra.

—Cuéntame.

* * *

Esa noche Harry se sintió más perdido que nunca. Observaba el falso cromo de su despacho con una noche estrellada y hermosa. Su hijo mayor le había dicho que era gay, que tenía una relación con Neville y que no era algo precisamente pasional. Parecían tener alguna clase de sentimientos involucrados.

Por lo menos estaban lo suficientemente complementados como para arriesgarse a perderlo todo al irse a vivir juntos a ese departamento. James había querido decírselo a él primero porque le tenía una infinita confianza, y Harry extrañamente se sintió bien por haber hecho unos vínculos tan fuertes con sus hijos. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hey, Potter, ¿sigues con mucho trabajo? —La voz de Draco le hizo eco.

—Pasa Malfoy, pensé que el ministerio estaba vacío.

—Tuve que hacer cosas ultra secretas de Inefable —Draco se sentó en el acostumbrado sofá — ¿Sabes que Longbottom está saliendo con alguien? —no es que el rubio fuera un cotilla pero Potter estaba extrañamente ausente y pensó que ese comentario captaría su atención —. Parece que tiene un bombón —Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Mi hijo James es el bombón.

Draco se quedo de una pieza. Había cosas que aún le podían sorprender y definitivamente ésa era una de ellas. Nunca se imaginó que Potter podría sincerarse tanto en una de esas noches, porque una cosa era compartir anécdotas y otra era dejar que se adentrara en sus miedos, que le dejará cubrir con sus palabras esos huecos que dejaban las dudas.

—¿Cómo dices?

Harry tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza pero, sobre todo, unas ganas infinitas de hablar con alguien, de que alguien pudiera aconsejarle, decirle cual era el mejor camino. Porque no quería ver a su hijo sufrir pero tampoco le daría su bendición porque sí. Aunque debía admitir que ambos parecían sinceros en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Le contó todo, justo como se lo habían dicho James y Neville, desde el primer encuentro hasta los planes de vivir juntos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Longbottom fue muy tajante con nosotros. Va en serio con tu hijo —Harry abrió los ojos para mirar a Draco.

—Pues ambos parecen sinceros con sus sentimientos. Pero no sé, mi hijo apenas está aprendiendo de la vida. Tiene diecisiete años.

—Bueno, eso es problema de Longbottom, ¿no crees? Digo, él es quien está con un chico, y debe entender que es un poco complicado tener una relación así, con una diferencia de edades tan grande.

—No sé. No sé ni qué pensar.

—A los diecisiete tú y yo estábamos luchando por nuestras vidas. Tu hijo sólo quiere iniciar una relación seria con un hombre mayor, que mal que bien, tú conoces y sabes que no le hará daño. Creo que quien más puede perder ahí es Longbottom. Tu hijo es joven y si terminan mal puede rehacer su vida y otra cosa mariposa.

—Viéndolo así… Pero, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Ginny?

—No lo sé, Potter. No conozco tan bien a tu mujer como para decirte eso. Lo que sí creo es que tu chico necesita tenerle confianza a alguien, y si te pierde a ti, ¿quién le quedará?

Draco tenía razón, por lo menos debía darle el beneficio de la duda a la relación de su hijo y así no perder la confianza que su hijo tenía depositada en él.

De pronto Harry sentía que era demasiado lo que cargaba en ese momento. Su hijo, sus dudas y su matrimonio. Sin estar completamente consciente de lo que decía, fue contándole a Draco todo lo que pasaba en su relación con Ginny. El cómo en ocasiones le parecía que la loza de su casa estaba cayendo sobre ellos, asfixiándoles y cómo el ambiente parecía viciado, casi muerto.

—Es que nos parecemos tanto. Ella vive sus propias aventuras, decide sus riesgos, es libre, va y viene sin reparar en mí, y yo hago lo mismo. Sólo que antes, al estar los niños, no se notaba, pero ahora… ¡Coño, Draco, es tan pesado! —Era increíble ver como la frustración y el desencanto llegaban a la cara de Potter con sólo hablar de su matrimonio. Además era la primera vez que su nombre era dicho con ese anhelo de encontrar respuestas.

—Es normal que todos los matrimonios pasen por esas crisis Harry. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Eso es algo que ustedes los Gryffindor hacen, ¿no? Digo, se conectan con su lado astral y encuentran soluciones —Harry liberó en una carcajada bastante de la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo.

—No creo que tu matrimonio hubiera pasado por una crisis —Draco esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Claro que no, porque yo soy un hombre que en lugar de preocuparse, se ocupa. Habla con tu mujer, Potter, y deja de esconderte en el ministerio. Esto que haces sólo empeora las cosas.

—¿Y si ya no hay marcha atrás? —El rubio se encogió en hombros.

—Pues le das la vuelta a la página. Aprende de tu hijo, él está donde le hacen feliz. ¿No deberías hacer tú lo mismo? Anda, vámonos.

* * *

Esa noche Harry llegó a su casa con la firme intención de hablar con Ginny. Lily debía estar dormida, Albus se había ido a pasar la noche en casa de los Malfoy y James había pedido permiso para quedarse con un amigo. Vaya que Harry conocía a ese amigo, y esperaba que Ginny no se pusiera mal cuando se enterara de los pasos de su hijo.

Pero al encontrar la misma penumbra se sintió un poco desalentado y toda su intención terminó por morir cuando encontró la cama ocupada con una nota. Ginny se había ido a conseguir un entrevista con quién sabe qué jugador. Ese tipo de cosas le resultaban deprimentes. ¿Tan poco valía? Una simple nota, ni siquiera la cena. ¿Para qué hablar? Ya era obvio que el quedarse solos, ahora que sus hijos estaban encontrando sus caminos, les estaba aniquilando poco a poco. Porque no existía entre ellos la intimidad que debía tenerse en una pareja como la suya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

El verano había terminado tan rápido como empezó. James aun tenía en la mente la cara de su madre cuando le dijo que era gay y, sobre todo, el cuasi sincope que había sufrido cuando le dijo que se iba a vivir con su pareja, un hombre mayor. Un hombre que resultó ser Neville Longbottom.

Entonces, su madre entendió por qué Neville estaba ahí en su casa y al lado de él como apoyo. El cachetadón que su madre le dio a Neville había resonado por toda la casa, de eso estaba seguro. Los reclamos que su papá no hizo fueron dichos por ella y de una forma nada educada y mucho menos tranquila. Sin embargo, Ginny Weasley era una buena madre y James lo sabía muy bien. Bastó que hablaran y que James le abriera su corazón para que la pelirroja se calmara e intentara entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así fue como, con la bendición de sus padres, James Potter tomó sus maletas, dos semanas después de salir del colegio, y se fue a vivir con Neville a su departamento.

Sin sentirlo, en un pestañeo, ya había pasado su primer mes en la Academia de aurores. Y tenía más de tres meses viviendo con Neville. Al principio creyó que esa vida hogareña se le haría pesada y hasta cierto punto, aburrida. Sin embargo, los meses de verano le demostraron que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a levantarse con los besos y roces mañaneros, a las tardes de conocimiento mutuo como pareja y a las noches de abrazador fuego, llenas de palabras picantes y besos insoportablemente cachondos.

Y después, cuando empezó la rutina de él yendo a la Academia y Neville al colegio, James creyó que esa monotonía podría afectar a su aparente luna de miel; mas, de nuevo, se equivoco. Los entrenamientos en la Academia lo dejaban exhausto así que no había nada más agradable que llegar a su casa, encontrar la comida preparada y a Neville esperándolo, listo para que lo mimara. Porque a pesar de ser un rudo auror, vaya que necesitaba ese cariño y confortable complemento que Neville le ofrecía.

Neville volvía al departamento por la tarde y dos horas después lo hacía James. Comían, hablaban de su día y luego se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas. Por las noches hacían el amor y dormían muy tranquilos para al día siguiente empezar de nuevo. El único día que se saltaban la rutina era el jueves, pues James había insistido en que Neville no dejara de ver a sus amigos.

De tal forma que, todos los jueves, Neville se reunía con sus machos. Mientras, James aprovechaba para tener una práctica de tácticas muggles con sus compañeros de la academia. Justamente esa noche de jueves, ya en el departamento y aguardando a que su pareja llegara, James estaba mirando a la nada y esperando encontrar la respuesta a lo que le había sucedido en las duchas después de la practica. Estaba tan perdido en sus ideas que ni siquiera escuchó a Neville al llegar.

—Hola —Neville se dejó caer a su lado, acarició el rojizo cabello de James y le besó. El aliento de Neville sabía a tabaco y a vino.

—¿Estuvo divertido? —James buscó acomodarse en el fuerte pecho del profesor. Por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad buscar protección, aceptación y afecto entre los brazos de ese hombre, que se estaba volviendo su fuente de fortaleza.

—Por fin le ganamos a Malfoy y Nott en el pool. Eso había que celebrarlo, ¿por eso estas así? ¿Porque llegue más tarde de lo previsto y bebí un poco más de la cuenta? —James ni siquiera había notado el leve rubor en las mejillas de Neville. A decir verdad, sólo quería que llegara para abrazarse a él tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—No, para nada —un amago de sonrisa salió de los labios del chico —. Ni siquiera había notado que estabas algo bebido. —Neville pasó un brazo por la cintura de James y de un sólo movimiento lo sentó en su regazo, acunándolo como a un niño pequeño, cosa que nunca hacia y que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera molestado mucho a James.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? No estás como siempre, parloteando de tu día y haciéndome sonreír como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

James se debatía entre contarle o no. Al final, no era más que una tontería, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas; jamás vivió en un ambiente hostil y en el colegio todo mundo lo respetaba y quería por ser quien era.

—Tuve un altercado con uno de mis compañeros de práctica. Un hijo de muggles. —Neville lo veía fijamente con esos ojos imposiblemente azules, casi sin parpadear.

—Cuéntame por favor —James intentaba apartar de su mente la figura de autoridad en la que se convertía Neville de vez en cuando. Sabía que era debido a un comportamiento aprendido en los años como profesor y también a la diferencia de edades. Sin embargo, no debía dejar de lado que Neville era su pareja y nada más.

—Terminamos la práctica y nos fuimos a las duchas. Todo estaba bien hasta que Matt dijo que él no se desnudaría frente a un maricón —James podía sentir como todo el cuerpo de Neville se tensaba y su rostro dejaba la serenidad para tomar una mueca de impotencia y rabia —. Habló de alguna que otra estupidez, como que por qué dejaban que tipos como yo convivieran con la gente normal. Mis compañeros lo callaron y el entrenador lo suspendió. Pero, no sé, me quede con esa mirada de odio que me lanzó. Fue horrible. Nunca me había pasado algo así, ser rechazado por… mi _condición_ —Neville abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Algunos muggles tienen esos prejuicios y sus hijos sólo reproducen lo que escuchan.

—A ti… nunca te ha pasado algo así, ¿cierto?

—Nunca, pero también debes entender. Mis amistades son mayores, la mayoría de ellos sangre puras que, como yo, jamás nacieron con ese prejuicio. Pero independientemente de eso, mis amigos y yo venimos de una generación que luchó por la igualdad. Somos personas que sabemos lo que provocan los prejuicios y los odios hacia los que son diferentes.

James suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero no podía apartar de su mente la mirada de odio y repulsión que le lanzó su compañero.

Los labios de Neville rozando su cuello le hicieron sentir unas enormes ganas de ser amado y aceptado por todo lo que era y sentía. Alzó los brazos y los enredó en el cuello del profesor. Profundizaron el beso para rendirse al momento siendo tiernos el uno con el otro.

* * *

Draco entró al despacho de Potter como todas las noches desde hacía meses. Él lo había intentado, le dio un buen consejo al muy imbécil y, ¿qué hizo el Gryffindor? Lo que usualmente hacía, quedarse parado hasta que lo arrastrara la corriente, ser la victima que tenía que pasar por todo lo malo sin poder evitarlo. Sólo que en éste caso sí podía evitarlo, bastaba con que se ocupara del asunto, tal y como Draco le había dicho.

El propio Draco hubiera seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que pensaba. Si no llegaba a un arreglo, pues se divorciaba, y ya. Sin embargo, Potter prefería dejar que las cosas pasaran y cayeran por su propio peso, sin haberse esforzado. Porque el Slytherin sabía que no se había esforzado, simplemente había hecho apenas lo mínimo. Y, para colmo, lo que sí hacía eran cosas como quedarse en el trabajo hasta esas horas, seguramente empeorando la ya de por sí tensa la situación en su casa.

Claro que a Draco eso no le importaba. Ya había jugado al buen samaritano dando consejos y, si Potter no quería seguirlo, pues que se fuera a la mierda. Él tomaría lo que le estaba dando. Siendo un hombre solitario, esas conversaciones nocturnas con Potter le ayudaban a aliviar el aislamiento sentimental al que se había sometido. Sin embargo, _eso_ tenía sus inconvenientes, como terminar quemándose con esa extraña atracción que siempre sintió por Potter.

Si bien el rubio tenía a sus hijos y estaba con ellos todo lo que podía, no pasaba por alto que, tanto Helena como Scorpius, se hacían mayores y, por ende, alzarían el vuelo. Scorpius, al ser el mayor, por lo regular no estaba en casa durante las vacaciones. Iba de fiesta en fiesta o se quedaba en casa de los amigos. Y Helena hacía lo que toda adolescente, pasarse las horas frente al ordenador, hablando por el móvil o comprando ropa con sus amigas. Y Draco, a pesar de ser complemente cercano a sus hijos, los dejaba ser una personas independientes.

Así que las conversaciones con Potter cubrían parte de la soledad que Draco sentía.

Además estaba ese raro vínculo de complicidad que se formó entre ellos desde la primera noche que conversaron. Por fin tenía la tan anhelada amistad de Harry, consiguiendo así satisfacer la atracción que siempre sintió por él, aunque no sabía muy bien hasta donde lo llevaría esa extraña situación. Sabía que se estaba volviendo más que el mejor amigo del moreno, porque le había contado cosas que ni Granger, ni Weasley sabían y, eso, muy a su pesar, halagaba esa parte ególatra que existía en su ser.

Por fin era más que Weasley en la vida de Potter. Una meta alcanzada con el paso del tiempo y el acomodo de las circunstancias. Por fin sentía salvada la cuenta que tenía con el destino después de que Potter le negara su amistad. Sí, tenía que admitir que era una persona un poco rencorosa. Un poquito, casi nada, de hecho era imperceptible

—¿De nuevo el trabajo, Potter? —Harry estaba despatarrado sobre el acostumbrado sofá, viendo unos documentos con fingido interés. Draco caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Con un pase de varita, Harry levitó dos tazas de café desde el escritorio —. ¿No deberías estar en casa?

—Debería, pero no tengo ganas. Sabes que el Ministro quiere que organice la seguridad de la Copa de Quidditch. Y es una putada, porque es parte de su trabajo hacerlo —Draco le dio un probada a su café para checar la calidad. Como siempre, Potter le había hecho un café excelente.

—Claro; pero da la casualidad de que él es nuestro Ministro y tú sólo el segundo al mando. ¿Ves cual es el punto de ser el primero en todo? —Harry le sonrió con sorna.

—Te recuerdo que trabajas para mí. —La profunda carcajada de Draco hizo que Harry se estremeciera sabiendo muy bien por qué e intentando ignorarlo.

—Qué iluso, Potter. En todo caso trabajo para el Ministro, digamos que soy su mano siniestra —fue el turno de Harry para soltar una carcajada —. ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso, Potter? —Sólo Draco podía decir Potter de esa forma. Era como si de pronto el apellido de Harry se volviera el peor insulto sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry dejó de reír y miró fijamente a Draco. — Me reía porque hace no mucho tiempo también pensé que podía considerarte como mi mano siniestra. ¿Ves como es una estupidez?

—Bueno mi querido Potter, tú siempre dices y haces estupideces —Harry arqueó la ceja muy al estilo Malfoy y éste se preguntó en qué momento empezaron a simbiotizarse de esa manera —. Y ves, todo el mundo considera que soy algo siniestro.

—Malfoy, eres siniestro. Quítate el algo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Eres tan gracioso, Potter. Para tu información, yo no nací villano, tuve mala suerte. Tan sólo compáranos. Tú tuviste a Dumbledore, a una chica que te quería y a inseparables compinches. Yo, en cambio, tenía al loco de Voldy viviendo en mi casa, a mi tía loca y ningún amigo que me siguiera hasta el infierno.

—¿Ésa fue tu defensa en el juicio? —Los ojos de Draco brillaron con deleite.

—Sí, y me la creyeron, que fue lo peor. Creo que debí ser actor, habría cautivado a las masas con mis dotes.

Harry había descubierto que hablar con Draco de la guerra era tan, pero tan sencillo. Por primera vez encontraba a alguien que tenía el valor suficiente como para reírse del Voldemort y ponerle un toque de humor a toda aquella atrocidad. Para sus otros amigos, e incluso para Ginny, la guerra no era algo como para jugar. Harry lo entendía, Fred había muerto y habían perdido a muchos seres queridos.

Sin embargo, él lo tomaba como método de superación. Intentaba bromear con esa época de su vida, en la que había perdido amigos, compañeros y su niñez entera, para demostrarse que siempre podía haber algo de luz, aunque se estuviera en la peor de las oscuridades. Para tranquilidad del moreno, no era la única persona que tenía esas locas ideas. Draco también tenía esa extraña y retorcida forma de ver las cosas. Forma que ayudaba a olvidar que todo aquello había dolido demasiado. Porque los Malfoy también habían sufrido a manos del loco de Voldemort.

En un momento de la guerra fueron prisioneros en su propia casa y, si bien muchos podían pensar que ellos se lo habían buscado, eso no era más que una excusa barata para ser duros con ellos y juzgarlos sin ningún pudor. Porque Harry también podía decir que él se había buscado todo que le sucedió. En lugar de irse solo tras los Horrocruxes pudo haber pedido ayuda, no únicamente contar y arrastrar a Hermione y Ron con él. Si hubiera confiado en Remus tal vez habrían trazado un buen plan para que nadie muriera. Pero, como siempre, el hubiera no existe.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Voldemort si hubiese ganado la guerra?  
Draco se encogió de hombros. —No sé. ¿Hacer que todos sus Mortífagos bailaran _Thriller_ sobre tu tumba?

Había ocasiones en las que a Harry le sorprendía que Draco supiera tanto de muggles, pero a la vez se le hacía tan jodidamente fascinante… Seguramente Julie había sido la causa de tal prodigio. Harry desearía haberla conocido. Sabía que se hubieran llevado muy bien, por lo menos hasta que Harry aceptara eso que estaba empeñado en no ver. Porque, de verdad, de verdad, no quería sentir eso, no era correcto.

 _No debía ser._

Casi sin saberlo, Harry estaba sonriendo junto con el rubio. Por un momento, se dedicó a observar a Draco y a admirarlo en un sentido un tanto perturbado para cualquier hombre que se considerara heterosexual y, peor aún, casado, con hijos y con, con, con… unas ganas inmensas de besar a Malfoy. Joder, otra vez ese pensamiento. Cada día se le estaba haciendo más difícil apartar de él eso que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras, Draco le contaba alguna de sus interminables historias. Harry fingía escuchar mientras lo único que podía hacer era perderse en los labios que le hablaban. No tenía ni idea de cuando había empezado eso pero cada noche se hacía más y más difícil disimular que se sentía atraído por Draco. Durante sus conversaciones se encontraba a si mismo pensando en lo bien que se veía el rubio con esos pantalones y sólo recordar lo suave de su piel, hacía estragos en su menguada libido.

Harry sabía que eso debía parar, que Draco era su amigo y que, por mucho que se sintiera confundido, no podía ni debía estar pensando en él de esa forma.

Si bien, en algunas ocasiones anteriores, Harry ya se había sentido atraído por algunos hombres, solamente eran coqueteos insignificantes, miradas picantes y palabras sueltas. Al fin y al cabo estaba casado y sentía un gran respeto por Ginny. Pero con Draco… Con Draco todo se volvía diferente. El deseo y las ganas de ir más allá se estaban trasformando en una necesidad tan intensa que dolía.

Además, estaba engañando a Ginny. Porque, como quiera que sea, eso que hacía con Draco se había convertido en una forma de engaño. No sólo era desearlo en silencio, sino que estaba compartiendo con el rubio experiencias, pensamientos y sueños que nadie conocía, ni siquiera su esposa. Eso le preocupaba más cada día y, sin embargo, no podía alejarse de Draco. El rubio se estaba convirtiendo en la única razón para replantear su vida para siempre.

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? Estas ausente, no te has reído de mi inteligente comparativo entre el pelo de mi tía Bella y el de un caniche con rabia —Harry rió al escuchar al rubio —. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry miró directo a los ojos grises y se tragó lo que de verdad le pasaba. No podía decirle que estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no debía por él. El auror se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Estoy preocupado por James —mintió, en parte. Porque también se preocupaba por su hijo y esa relación que sostenía con Neville.

—Vamos, hombre, tu primogénito está bien. Longbottom es una excelente tipo, algo lerdo tal vez… —Draco no entendía muy bien cuál era su estúpida necesidad por hacer sentir bien a Potter y se convenció a sí mismo de que la sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno después de reconfortarlo no provoco nada en su ser.

—De hecho, no me preocupa él o que trate mal a James, sé que jamás lo haría. Me preocupa lo que pienses los demás, lo que provoque el que ellos estén juntos.

—Los demás se pueden ir a la mierda, te lo digo yo, que soy experto en mandar a la mierda a casi toda la gente. En cuanto a lo que provoquen, pues no mucho. Bueno, no en cuanto a los magos de pura cepa. Claro que con los otros…

—¿Los otros? ¿Ya no son muggles, sangre sucias o alguna otra de tus lindezas? —Draco sonrió socarrón.

—¿Quieres que Shacklebolt me castigue? Digo, una cosa es que tú digas muggles, dicho por ti es completamente normal e inocente, pero dicho por mí es un insulto insufrible. Es lo que me da ser un ex mortífago.

Harry rió quedamente: —Pero trabajas para el Ministerio. Ya va quedando atrás tu error de juventud.

—Claro, claro. Unos se meten en drogas, otros tantos tienen hijos y yo, cual adolescente hormonal, me uno a Voldy, intento asesinar a mi director y casi muero víctima de un infierno abrazador. ¿Crees que eso se puede olvidar pronto?

—Bueno, puedo hacerme un tatuaje con la cara de Voldemort y tal vez eso te quite un poco del ojo del huracán.

—Potter, qué bueno eres —Harry se sonrojó levente —, para decir estupideces. Centrémonos, ¿te parece? Los prejuicios sobre la homosexualidad vienen de los magos nacidos de muggles. Nosotros, los sangre pura, seguimos la idea de los griegos. Claro, no en el sentido de que las mujeres sólo son instrumentos para traer hijos al mundo, pero sí en cuanto a las virtudes del amor libre —Harry se giró hacía Draco tan rápido que casi termina sin cervicales.

—¿Tú no…? ¿No tienes nada en contra de la… de…?

—Claro que no. Sería absurdo, de hecho puedes preguntarle a Zabini. ¡Oh, qué épocas aquellas en las que podía follar con él sin preocupaciones! —De pronto, una ira casi cegadora se apoderó de Potter ante las palabras de Draco.

—¿Follabas con Zabini? —siseo sin querer.

—Sí, en quinto curso. Ya sabes, sólo por hacerlo. Era una tontería, unos polvos sin compromiso. Luego llegó la guerra, casi muero, renací, conocí a Julie…

—Y formaste una familia con ella —. El rubio asintió.

Harry sintió como si una tonelada de culpa, dolor e ira cayera sobre sus hombros, y no quería ni siquiera analizar el porqué. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Draco hubiera tenido algo con un hombre y que no reparara en Harry ni un segundo.

Draco observó la triste mirada de Potter y se le contrajo un poco el corazón pensando que se debía al dilema de su hijo mayor, pues al ser gay no creía que tuviera muchas oportunidades de traer un hijo al mundo. A menos, claro, que Longbottom o el propio James fueran una clase de híbridos desconocidos por el rubio que pudieran tener hijos.

—Aunque si eso que encontré en Julie hubiera estado en algún hombre, créeme, nada me hubiera detenido para estar con él —. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron extrañamente y Draco pensó que se debía a la aceptación que profesaba hacía la condición de James.

—¿Aunque tu familia hubiera estado en tu contra?

—Claro. Me habría buscado una mujer para que me diera un heredero. Eso hubiera apaciguado a mi familia —Harry hizo una leve mueca —. Vamos, que no todos los matrimonios se basan en el amor, Potter. James puede tener hijos, formar una familia con Longbottom. Ya sabes, adoptar y esas cosas. ¿No crees?

Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado por las palabras de Draco. Sin embargo luego caviló y recordó la conversación que estaban teniendo y se dio cuenta de que en algún punto de la misma se había perdido. Tal vez cuando Draco mencionó que follaba con Zabini, o cuando le dijo que no le hubiera importado luchar por otro hombre. Todo eso hacía que Harry se sintiera más confundido que nunca.

¿Qué caso tenía saber eso? No le servía de nada porque él _era_ —y se lo recalcó mentalmente, en presente, en forma de un grandísimo, luminoso y vibrante letrero —, un hombre casado. No dejaría a su mujer para ir tras una imposible. ¿O sí?

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo con aire ausente, sin saber muy bien cuál era la pregunta que contestaba. Draco checó su reloj después de lanzarle una mirada a Potter.

—¡Joder! Es tardísimo, casi las dos de la mañana. Vámonos, Potter —. Ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron del despacho, Harry manteniendo aún en su cabeza todas y cada una de las preguntas que angustiaban su alma.

* * *

Ginny miró nuevamente el reloj que descansaba sobre el buró, suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos intentado concentrarse sin mucho éxito. Harry llevaba meses llegando tarde a casa y Ginny ya había llegado a un punto sin retorno en su mente. Ella sabía que su matrimonio no estaba bien, que hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no estaban bien, pero se obligaba a no mirar más allá, se cegaba ante lo inevitable, porque era duro aceptar que la venda que existía en sus ojos era trasparente.

Eran tan parecidos. Se lo decían todo el tiempo, y ella misma lo pensaba. Aventureros y rebeldes, sólo que nunca había logrado compaginar esas igualdades. Harry era feliz en el trabajo, siempre pendiente de cada pequeño detalle, cargando sobre sus hombros el mundo y buscando la adrenalina en los encuentros con los delincuentes que perseguía sin tregua. Ella buscaba esa adrenalina en el deporte, subiéndose a una escoba y sintiendo el aire recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Después, cuando decidió no jugar más, encontró la aventura yendo por las notas de los partidos, reconociendo las virtudes y observando los defectos de los jugadores.

Así, sin querer, esos triunfos individuales fueron enfriando lo que había en su matrimonio. Al principio no lo notó, ni siquiera se imaginaba que esas igualdades que los hacían ver como la pareja perfecta terminarían enterrando cualquier posibilidad de ser un complemento para el otro.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo el reloj. Antes de llegar a él sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía de familia. Se habían casado tan jóvenes. Los primeros años juntos habían sido magníficos: descubrir el sexo, esperar a James, luego a Albus y la sorpresa de Lily. Poco a poco habían formado un matrimonio apacible que se dedicaba a sus hijos, y fue así como el vínculo entre ellos se desgasto.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Ginny las cosas no salían como debían. Cuando sus hijos se fueron al colegio intentó por todos los medios recuperar algo, lo que fuera, para mantener ese lazo que debía existir entre Harry y ella. Hacer una actividad un día a la semana fue lo único que se le ocurrió, claro que no fue suficiente. Y después empezó a coartar la libertad de Harry evitando a toda costa que fuera con sus amigos a los jueves de machos. Ginny se negaba a saberse superada por los amigos de Harry, pues sabía que con ellos su marido sí se divertiría.

Cuando James le habló de sus sentimientos por Neville, Ginny se descubrió haciendo un análisis de los suyos por Harry. ¿Tenía que afrontar la realidad? ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir mintiéndose y tapándose los ojos con esa venda tan invisible como el vínculo que los unía? Valía la pena luchar por el amor, pero sólo cuando éste existía de verdad. Cuando no, la lucha se volvía una inútil acción en la vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento. Ginny notó el sobresalto de Harry al verla despierta, con apenas la luz de la lámpara de noche iluminando su rostro. —Buenas noches.

Harry se desvistió, evitando cualquier contacto entre sus miradas. Ginny notaba ese comportamiento casi en cada momento que estaban juntos. En las mañanas durante el desayuno, o en las noches como ésa, Harry evitaba mirarla o sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, y hacía meses que no se tocaban más allá de los besos helados de las mañanas.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Ginny una vez que Harry se metió en la cama.

—Sí, demasiado, y aumentará con la copa de Quidditch.

La pelirroja sabía que mentía. Había hablando con Ron justo esa noche; había sido una plática trivial entre hermanos que le sirvió para investigar cómo iban las cosas en la oficina de su marido. Ron llegaba puntualmente a casa todas las noches. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Harry mentía.

Porque a pesar de ser él quien llevaba la responsabilidad, Ginny sabía muy bien que su hermano no dejaría cada noche a Harry cargado de trabajo. Estaría con él hasta terminarlo, porque Ron era esa la clase de amigo que hacía de todo para ayudar a alguien que consideraba su hermano.

—Descansa —Ginny apagó la luz de su lámpara y se recostó tranquilamente. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Por la mañana, después de recibir el agrio beso de Harry, Ginny caminó por su casa y recordó cada momento feliz impregnado en esas paredes. Luego, varita en mano, fue guardando los recuerdos que quería, los que significaban algo para ella y, en medio de una catarsis que le hacía falta, fue rompiendo aquellas cosas que no quería volver a ver. Aquello que ya no debía existir.

Cuando terminó con los objetos que podrían llamarse comunes, subió a la habitación principal. Escribió tres cartas, dos de ellas las envió a Hogwarts, y ninguna de las tres pedía respuesta. Su ropa salió de los armarios y se fue acomodando dentro de un baúl que estaba sobre la cama. Quince minutos después, la casa quedó sin rastro de algo suyo y ella se sintió extrañamente satisfecha. Dejó el baúl al lado del sofá y después se fue directamente al trabajo. Confiaba en volver a casa antes que Harry, como siempre.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry le pidió ayuda a Draco para organizar los asientos durante la final de la copa de Quidditch. Inglaterra jugaba la final después de cincuenta años sin poder hacerlo; su rival sería Hungría, equipo que había llegado casi invicto. Por lo tanto, la final se había vuelto el evento del año y todo mundo quería asistir.

—Entonces, quedan estos boletos—Draco tomó entre sus finas manos el fajo de boletos y los barajó.

—Sabes que éste es un acto total de nepotismo, ¿cierto? —Harry evitó poner cara de embobado cuando Draco puso su mueca de _soy un total bastardo y estoy orgulloso por ello_.

—Vamos, creo que todos nos agradecerán los boletos. Weasley seguramente tendrá un orgasmo, Finnigan y Thomas te verán como un dios y Longbottom estará feliz de ver como tú hijo babea por los jugadores de Hungría —Harry elevó una de sus oscuras cejas —. OK, tal vez no, pero tu hijo te amará.

—No lo sé, Draco. Se supone que estos boletos son para la embajada de Inglaterra.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. Les podemos decir que se traspapelaron, que las lechuzas no llegaron. No sé, ya veremos lo que inventamos. —Harry dudó por un momento pero más que nada para hacer rabiar al rubio —¡Por favor! —El tono de Draco era de total y fingida indignación — Arriésgate un poco por algo que no te mate, Gryffindor santurrón.

—Soy una persona arriesgada. ¡Hola, soy el salvador de mundo mágico! ¿Qué otra jodida prueba quieres para demostrarte que soy arriesgado?

—Dije por algo que no tenga que ver con tu muerte —Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tomaremos los boletos —Draco sonrió con superioridad y con ese deje de travesura en sus ojos. Harry tuvo que tragar saliva para no delatarse.

—Así me gusta, aunque ahora me siento un poco mal por corromper tu alma. Por fin me he ganado mi lugar en el infierno.

—No soy un santurrón, Malfoy —Draco asintió revisándose las uñas con mucho interés. Harry, irritado se puso de pie —. He hecho cosas para divertirme —el rubio hizo una mueca de indiferencia y asintió —. Tengo un tatuaje —Malfoy pareció prestar atención en ese momento.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?¿ Una linda mariposa, un león color rosa o las alas de un lindo querubín? —Harry enrojeció ante la burla de Draco.

Con furia, se sacó la camisa del pantalón y empezó a desabotonarla sin notar la mirada atónita de Draco y como éste tragaba saliva al notar lo que hacía. Arrojó la camisa al suelo y mostró el tatuaje del dragón blanco sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Draco tragó saliva de nuevo. El torso de Harry era una oda a la masculinidad y todo lo que el rubio buscaba en los hombres que le eran atractivos. Estaba perfectamente trabajado, con los abdominales marcados y los pectorales cubiertos por un fino vello negro que se extendía desde ahí, pasando por el esternón, haciéndose más oscuro y bajando por su ombligo y terminando seguramente debajo de los pantalones en lo que sería el pubis y, más abajo, la polla de Harry. La cual sería tanto o más apetitosa que propio Jefe de los aurores.

Meses de deseo contenido estaban haciendo que Draco sudara. Como el gran Slytherin que era, sabía que Potter le atraía mucho, más que cualquier otra persona sobre la tierra, pero nunca había llevado su atracción a ningún punto. Harry estaba casado y Draco podía ser un hijo de puta pero jamás se metería entre un matrimonio. Sin embargo, ver al objeto de su deseo tan cerca estaba haciendo flaquear sus defensas.

Harry, de pronto, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo; intentaba impresionar a Draco como un adolescente hormonal. Estaba ahí, medio desnudo, con la única intención de impresionar al hombre al que deseaba con toda su alma. Estaba por cruzar la línea y lo sabía. Si sólo caminaba unos pasos podría jalar a Draco y besarlo como soñaba desde muchas noches atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sabían que había algo… _Eso_ que estaba en el aire, que compartían cada noche y que con el correr de los meses se estaba haciendo más palpable.

Harry se acercó un poco hacía Draco, quien aún continuaba sentado y realizaba verdaderos esfuerzos para no perder contacto visual con Potter. De pronto, el sonido de un móvil pareció congelar todo. Draco se puso de pie y abrió su teléfono.

—¿Sí? Claro, en seguida —Draco no tenía el valor para voltear y mirar a Harry, así que prefirió caminar hasta el sofá, tomar su chaqueta y sostener el pomo de la puerta mientras decía: —Hubo un problema con mi padre. Tengo que ir a la mansión.

—Pue… ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Harry sonaba perturbado y lo sabía. El momento anterior lo había dejado desarmado pero su ofrecimiento era real.

—No, sólo es una tontería —Draco no sabía qué hacer o que decir —. Te veo mañana —lo dijo con convicción. Lo que había estado por pasar seguramente no se repetiría y Draco tenía intención de conservar la amistad de Potter.

—Claro, claro. Si necesitas algo… sólo… bueno… llama —vio al rubio asentir y luego marcharse.

Harry se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Buscó su camisa y se la puso. Eso había sido una locura. Tendría suerte si Draco regresaba de nuevo. Maldiciendo su estupidez, tomó sus cosas y también se marchó.

* * *

Ginny apenas tenía media hora esperando cuando Harry arribó a casa. La verde mirada del moreno estaba un poco turbia y la pelirroja se sintió terrible al tener que hablar con él justo en ese momento en que parecía tan abatido. Sin embargo, no podía ni debía postergarlo más.

Harry miró a su mujer por unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo que estaba pensando y lo que menos quería era lastimar a Ginny con su actitud.

—Parece que ambos llegamos temprano hoy.

—Sí. ¿Qué tal tu día? —Harry quería actuar normalmente, sentirse como si nada estuviera pasando, pero no podía.

Ginny se acercó a él y entrelazó sus manos. Terminaron sentados frente a frente en el sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar Harry —. Un sudor frío recorrió todo el cuerpo del auror. Ginny sujetó su rostro de tal forma que no pudiera evadir su mirada.

—Ginny…

—Me voy —Harry la miró intensamente y casi sin comprender —. Lo nuestro hace tiempo que murió y yo me niego a seguir viviendo algo que a la larga nos hará más daño —. Harry quiso decir algo, humedeció sus labios con la lengua varias veces buscando las palabras, pero Ginny puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —No te amo. Ya no, y sé que tú tampoco me amas. Lo intentamos durante años pero no lo logramos, y es así de fácil. No quiero que terminemos engañándonos más—. Harry negó con firmeza. Sabía a lo que Ginny se refería. —Te conozco, hay alguien—. El moreno iba a negar de nuevo pero Ginny continuó: —No lo niegues—. Ginny lo dijo con tal calidez que Harry empezó a sentirse como un bastardo sin escrúpulos.

—No ha pasado nada, Ginny —. La mujer le sonrió. Harry sabía que no era del todo cierto lo que decía y pudo notar que también su esposa lo intuía.

—No pienso quedarme a ver cómo pasa.

—Él… yo… No hay nada —. Ginny sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Harry.

—Harry, ¿sabes que aprendí de James? Aprendí que debemos buscar nuestra felicidad, esté donde esté. Y la nuestra no está entre nosotros. Sé que tú hubieras seguido con nuestro matrimonio, quizás te habrías alejado de esa persona pero, al final, no hubiera resultado. No hay nada por qué luchar. Prefiero que nos separemos ahora que podemos rehacer nuestras vidas. No nos merecemos una existencia a medias, ¿para qué? Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón como el padre de mis hijos, como un gran amigo, como mi primer amor. Pero en algún lugar del planeta debe de estar el amor de mi vida y, para encontrarlo, tenemos que terminar esta farsa.

Harry se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Ginny. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que se sintieron preparados para soltarse. Ambos tenían una sonrisa afligida y nerviosa en el rostro. La pelirroja empequeñeció el baúl con sus pertenencias y miró por última vez la que había sido su casa hasta esa noche.

—Ginny, lo correcto es que tú te quedes en la casa. Yo…

—No quiero estar aquí, además ya tengo mi departamento. No te preocupes, Harry, las cosas saldrán bien —. Con un beso en la mejilla, Ginny se desapareció. Sobre la mesa de centro estaban la alianza de matrimonio. Harry se retiro la suya del dedo anular y la dejó también en la mesa.

Tres días después, Ginny le envió los papeles de la disolución del vinculo matrimonial de común acuerdo. Antes, la pelirroja se había encargado de informarles a sus hijos la decisión que había tomado. James y Albus lo habían tomado con filosofía, a Lily le costaría un poco más entender el porqué de la separación de sus padres.

Sin embargo, tanto Ginny como Harry respiraban tranquilidad y paz. La loza gigante que estaba por aplastarlos había desparecido y tenían la certeza de que saldrían adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Harry estaba un poco perdido, no sabía cómo acercarse a Draco de una forma distinta, de la forma en la que quería tenerlo. Se había prometido intentar algo con el rubio porque se lo debía, porque Ginny había tenido razón al decir que ellos merecían algo mejor que ese matrimonio, y algo dentro de Harry le decía que Draco era lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, un mes después de la separación, las cosas no habían cambiando entre ellos. Seguían compartiendo las noches con pláticas, incluso hasta habían salido a cenar durante ese mes, pero siempre como los amigos que eran. Draco parecía estar reconfortándole por el divorcio mientras Harry lo que quería era dejarle claro que sus intenciones iban más allá de una sana amistad.

Ese sábado Harry había ido a visitar a James pero hasta su hijo notó que estaba más distraído de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo, papá? —Harry miró intensamente a su hijo y negó.

—Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Todo está muy bien —James bebió un poco de su cerveza.

—Pues para no pasar nada pareces un chaval enamorado al que han mandado a paseo. ¿Me dirás de quién se trata? —Harry enrojeció. Era tan trasparente que hasta sus hijos podían leerlo.

Se dividía entre contarle a su hijo o callar, dejando eso que sentía como uno de sus más atesorados secretos. Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin echarse encima de Draco para besarlo hasta desfallecer.

—¿Y si fuera un _él_ en lugar de una ella? —James le dio un nuevo tragó a su cerveza, subió los pies a la mesa de centro y por un segundo se concentro en la televisión. El Manchester United estaba ganado con un gol de Hernández.

—Creo que soy la persona indicada para decirte que eso no importa. Mientras seas feliz, por mí puedes liarte con un hipogrifo rabioso —. Harry pensó que un casi era preciso para aquella similitud.  
El moreno decidió tentar el terreno. Si James le había tenido confianza para contarle lo de Neville, él de alguna forma debía corresponder: —¿Aunque ese hombre fuera Draco Malfoy?— James escupió la cerveza que estaba a punto de tragar sobre su pantalla de 3D.

—¡Joder, eso del hipogrifo era broma, papá! —Harry se sonrojó y casi besa a Neville, que llegaba en ese instante, por salvar un poco el momento.

James limpió la pantalla con un pase de varita mientras Neville se sentaba a su lado con una cerveza en la mano y una increíble sonrisa que casi, casi, le hizo olvidar que su padre estaba colado por el señor Malfoy.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—De que papá esta hasta el tuétano por Draco Malfoy —. Neville apartó la vista de la pantalla. Primero observó a James y luego a un muy, pero que muy, sonrojado Harry Potter.

—Estás de coña, ¿cierto?—. Harry quiso hundirse en el sillón ante la mirada atónita de Neville. El castaño pareció entender que no era broma.

—Creo que deberías decírselo, papá—. La voz de James terminó con el silencio incomodo que se había instaurado después de la confesión —¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar? Tal vez que te mandase a la mierda, pero por lo menos así sabrías a qué atenerte.

Harry suspiró pesadamente: —No lo sé, James.

El chico resopló y fulminó a su padre con la mirada. —Oh, vamos, papá. Digo, míranos —James señaló a Neville y a él —. Yo me arriesgué, me lancé a los labios de Neville como si no hubiera mañana, y terminamos follando como locos en el invernadero del colegio.

—¡James! —En ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco con su comentario. Agradeció que su móvil sonara en ese momento y así evito que la dulce mirada azul de Neville se volviera dura ante al comentario.

James se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación para contestar la llamada con calma. Ahora el sonrojado era Neville. Harry casi podía reír. Siendo los hombres que eran, con la edad que tenían, y aun podían sonrojarse.

—Vamos, hombre. Obviamente sé que follan. Viven juntos; no creo se la pasen hablado de las diferencias entre _soccer_ , quidditch y rugby. Aunque de verdad no quiero saber los detalles, me conformó con ver que se llevan bien.

Neville pareció soltar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. —Gracias, Harry —el castaño se aclaró la garganta —. Cuando empezamos James y yo, pues… Me sentía mal porque, en cierta forma, estaba fallándoles. Por mucho tiempo estuve evitando las señales que me mostraban la atracción que había entre James y yo —Harry miró intensamente los ojos azules de Neville —. Ir a tu casa era difícil, se volvía una tortura cuando sentía la pesada mirada de James sobre mí. Buscábamos cualquier pretexto para estar juntos, y yo sabía perfectamente que los inocentes roces de nuestras manos no eran del todo castos. Poco a poco me fui rindiendo, ¿sabes? Hasta que esa noche James llegó y prendió la hoguera. No pude, ni quise, detenerme.

Harry observó intensamente a Neville. Sabía por qué su amigo le estaba contando eso. Él no se atrevía a pasar la línea que ellos vencieron para estar juntos. No quería perder a Draco, que se estaba volviendo alguien tan importante en su vida que dolía el sólo pensar en no poder estar con él.

—¿Vale la pena luchar?— Neville observó el pasillo por donde James venía saliendo.

—Sí.

Esa tarde Harry se debatiría entre lo que sentía, lo que debía hacer, lo que podía hacer y lo que necesitaba urgentemente. Miles de ideas golpearon su mente durante interminables horas, hasta que su extenuado cerebro pareció apagarse para dar paso a lo que estaba lacerando su sentido común. El lunes por la noche arriesgaría todo, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después. O tal vez… _no_.

* * *

Albus había tenido un mes extraño. Primero su madre les enviaba una carta para decirles que se separaba de su papá, cosa que en realidad no le había molestado. El matrimonio de sus padres llevaba muerto muchos años y los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta eran ellos. Nadie que se amara podría lanzarse miradas tan heladas. Aunque Lily parecía no entender del todo por qué sus padres estaban mejor solos.

El segundo acontecimiento raro había sido enterarse de que Scorpius y Rose estaban saliendo. Cuando el rubio se lo dijo, Albus bizqueó un poco. Aunque al menos ya sabía cuál era el motivo del extraño comportamiento de su prima. Pensó en partirle la cara a Scorpius, pero luego recordó que Rose era una de las serpientes más astutas que concia y que seguramente los hijos de ambos dominarían el mundo. Entonces recapacitó y pensó en decirle a su padre que esos se estaban liando y que seguramente procrearían al próximo señor oscuro. Sus elucubraciones terminaron cuando Scorpius, el chico que se había follado a medio Hogwarts sin distinción de género, sangre o, casi podía estaba seguro, especie, había dicho: Amor.

No sólo estaban liados, se habían enamorado. Y Albus aceptó que eso, viniendo de ellos dos, era demasiado y por ende, seguramente era verdad. Así que Albus aceptó que su prima favorita y su mejor amigo tenían algo. Esperaba que el tío Ron no terminara con el _algo_ de Scorpius cuando se enterara de todo.

—Hey —saludó a Lily que estaba muy entretenida leyendo una carta.

—Hola, mamá me escribió. Dice que seguirá en Marruecos durante el primer mes de las vacaciones —Albus se sentó al lado de su hermana mientras hacía tiempo para encontrar que decir.

Por lo regular él era el hermano aprensivo mientras James se dedicaba a calmarlos. Sin embargo, James ya no estaba, y alguien debía asegurarle a Lily que todo saldría bien, que debía sentirse mejor por sus padres. Lily no notaba que su madre parecía más contenta que nunca en Marruecos y que su padre ya no se veía como un hombre que estuviera cargando trescientas toneladas sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tentando el terreno.

Lily regresó la carta al sobre y miró hacia el patio: —Pensé que podrían regresar. Ya sabes, que sólo sería una etapa, un par de días alejados y que de pronto descubrirían lo mucho que se necesitan. Pero —la chica sujetó con fuerza el sobre en su mano derecha —, mi mamá está feliz. Sus cartas son vibrantes y…

—Que ellos se separaran fue lo mejor, ¿no crees? —Lily asintió, soltando después una carcajada. —¿Qué pasa?

—No me imaginó a papá y a mamá con otras personas.

—¿Te molestaría?— Lily negó.

—No, sólo espero que encuentren personas que los hagan sentir vivos y mejor de lo que se sentían juntos.

—Todo estará bien, Lily. Ellos serán felices y nosotros estaremos ahí para presenciarlo.

Albus enlazo su mano con la de su hermana. Lily lo observó un momento, quizás preguntándose por qué de esa reacción tan extrañamente cariñosa. Después apoyo la cabeza en su hombro e hizo más fuerte el agarre de las manos. En silencio, se prometían que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Harry había tenido el peor inicio de semana. Estaba distraído, con la cabeza llena de imágenes de cierto rubio al que no había podido ver porque estaba en una reunión ultra _secreta_ de ultra _misteriosos_ inefables en una ultra _escondida_ parte del ministerio. Para el medio día Harry estaba seguro de que todos sus compañeros había repetido mentalmente una frase muy propia de Draco, estúpido Potter, sólo que sus compañeros lo respetaban mucho como para escupírsela en la cara. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Estaba más atolondrado que de costumbre, había mandado a un equipo completo de quince aurores para apaciguar una simple pelea marital y dos principiantes para combatir a una jauría de crups salvajes, amén de todo el papeleo que había echado a perder. Vertió café sobre los reportes de toda la división y tuvieron que reescribirlos y casi corre a su secretaria cuando firmó una indulto sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Ya por la tarde, decidió encerrarse en su oficina para no cometer ningún error peor, como tal vez volar todo su departamento.

—Hey, hermano, ¿cómo estás? —Ron entró a su despacho. Parecía exhausto y no era para menos, su pobre amigo había estado corrigiendo sus errores todo el día.

—Lamento hacerte trabajar tanto.

—Va, ni te preocupes. Es divertido ver como se le suben los colores al Ministro después de cada problema. Será un buen paliativo para el humor.

En ese momento una pajarita negra surcó toda la oficina hasta caer en el escritorio de Harry. El moreno sabía muy bien de quién podía ser esa clase de papel. Abrió de inmediato la nota un tanto ansioso e intentando no parecerlo. Sin embargo, falló miserablemente.

 _Potter, tengo que salir a una misión ultra secreta de Inefables…._

 _Sólo tenemos una convención de tres días en Francia. Discuten si quitar la Sala de la Muerte o no. Personalmente creo que deberían quitar la del amor, aunque sólo sea para joder a Theo. Tienen café de todos los países, ¿puedes creerlo? Jodido Nott suertudo. Merece que su sala desaparezca._

 _Te lo informo porque no quiero que estés por las noches como un cachorrito esperando a la llegada de su amo. Eso sería muy patético, incluso para ti._

 _Nos vemos el jueves en el pub con los chicos._

Harry sintió en ese momento dos cosas contradictorias. Se sentía increíblemente enternecido, sabía muy bien que Draco no tenía esa clase de distinción con cualquier persona, pues el rubio no era de los que se tomaba el tiempo de escribir a todo el mundo por dónde iba a andar durante tres días, y justo ahí radicaba el segundo sentimiento que pugnaba dentro de Harry. Malfoy estaría ausente por tres día, tres jodidos días sin verle, sin hablarle, sin poder decirle todo lo que estaba deseándolo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Harry negó.

—Draco me informa de que se va a Francia con los inefables —Ron se removió algo inquieto en su silla. Luego miró intensamente directo a los ojos verdes. Harry, de pronto, sintió que tendría una muestra de memorable impulsividad marca Ron Weasley.

—Neville me contó —Harry pensó en desollar al novio de su hijo —. Ustedes… —Harry le miró fijamente por unos segundos —. No me importaría si sucediera, digo, si ambos quisieran que pasara.

Harry sintió una oleada de verdadera gratitud cuando escuchó las palabras de su amigo. Del hombre que había perdido un hermano, que tenía a otro desfigurado a causa de la guerra. Un hombre, un hermano que le había acompañado a una aventura en la que tenían muy pocas oportunidades de vivir. Un amigo, hermano, compañero que le decía: Sé feliz.

Después del divorcio Harry pensó que la relación con Ron se enfriaría. Sin embargo, a los pocos días descubrió que se había equivocado. El pelirrojo parecía preocupado por él, quizás se debía a que Ginny había promovido la separación y por eso no se había visto minada la relación de amistad, o porque de verdad eran amigos, hermanos de alma y lucha.

—No ha pasado nada, Ron. Ni siquiera sé si podríamos tener algo. Hasta hoy Draco no me ha dado muestras de sentirse atraído por mí, o por algún otro hombre —Ron rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes tienen una extraña atracción magnética y, créeme, Malfoy sí se ha sentido atraído por otros hombres. Aunque, siendo sinceros, tú eres la única persona capaz de llegar al altivo corazón del hurón, o por lo menos eso es lo que creemos los chicos y yo.

—¿Están apostando? —Ron se encogió en hombros.

—Debemos darle un toque interesante al asunto, ¿no crees? —Harry elevó una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy.

—Apostaste a mi favor, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto? —Ron se levantó sorpresivamente de su silla.

—Wow, qué tarde se está haciendo. Tenemos que rendir el informe del día. ¿Te parece si lo hacemos ahora? —Harry se olvidó del tema pensando en cómo sobrevivir a los tres días sin Draco.

* * *

La primera noche en Francia fue pesada para Draco, nunca le había pasado algo así. Ni siquiera cuando Harry aún seguía casado y no se veían los jueves porque el moreno se iba temprano para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad aburrida con la Weasley y él se iba con los chicos al pub. Esa primera noche en Francia se le antojaba terrible sin la palabrería constante de Harry.

El silencio que lo rodeaba ayudaba para que pudiera pensar en esa extraña relación que mantenía con Harry. El moreno le atraía incluso más de lo que su mujer lo había hecho en su momento y estaba absolutamente petrificado ante la posibilidad de perder eso que tenía con él. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de lo que flotaba en el aire cuando estaban juntos. Se atraían, el rubio lo sabía pero no daría el paso. No, él no sería el primero. Si Potter quería algo, que se arriesgara, así por lo menos Draco no cargaría con el peso del fracaso si algo llegaba a salir mal entre ellos.

Esperaba que los días estuvieran cargados de trabajo para que pasaran pronto. Ese tipo de pensamientos perturbaban al rubio. No quería dar tanto por tan poco, o por lo menos por ese poco. Tal vez, si Harry diera el paso…

* * *

El jueves por la noche Harry se sentía extrañamente relajado en el pub. Observaba a Draco reír con los chicos. Parecía tan amigable y feliz…

Cuando el rubio llegó ese día el ministerio, Harry luchó para que su cuerpo no se arrojara hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo. A medida que pasaba el día Harry calmaba sus ansias y, por fin, en la noche, se sintió lo suficientemente sereno como para decidir hablar con Draco cuando salieran del pub.

—Y con este póker de reyes, ustedes —dijo el rubio señalando a Ron y Neville — pierden ante nosotros. Ya nos deben más que una cena, ¿no creen?  
Ron suspiró y arrojó las cartas sobre la mesa: —Sí, claro —Neville checó su reloj.

—Ya es tarde, le prometí a James que llegaría antes de las once —Nott y Draco emitieron una sonora carcajada.

—Vaya, Longbottom, quién te ha visto y quién te ve. Antes eras el que nos instaba a quedarnos más de lo debido y ahora eres el primero en querer irse —. El castaño se encogió de hombros ante la pulla de Nott.

—No sé, tal vez se debe a que yo sí tengo a qué llegar a mi casa —Nott sonrió presuntuoso.

—Para tu información, Astoria me espera cada noche sin importar la hora a la que llegue.

—Vamos, sementales, paren con sus comparaciones —. Draco no tenía muchas ganas de seguir escuchando tanta tontería. —Nos vemos la próxima semana para que ustedes, Gryffindors insufribles, nos paguen la deuda de juego que han adquirido.

Harry, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido un poco apartado, se despidió de sus amigos y, una vez solos, se armó de valor para lo que seguía.

—Draco, es temprano, ¿no crees? —el rubio asintió colocándose la chaqueta.

—¿Propones que nos vayamos de juerga, Potter? —Harry rió nervioso.

—No, de hecho, quería… bueno, que… Me gustaría enseñarte mi departamento —. Draco sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Potter era patético hasta para sus intentos de seducción.

Harry no había querido seguir viviendo en la casa que había compartido durante años con Ginny. Al día siguiente de que se fuera la pelirroja, Harry buscó un departamento y justamente lo encontró en el mismo edificio donde vivían James y Neville. Claro que procuró que su departamento estuviera bastante alejado del de su hijo, no quería parecer un suegro entrometido.

—El mismo edificio que tu hijo, Potter —fue lo primero que dijo Draco al aparecerse en el departamento.

—Sí, bueno, los departamentos son hermosos —. Harry se movió nervioso, sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba —¿Quieres una copa? — Vio al rubio asentir. Caminó a la cantina para servir dos whiskys.

Soltó el aire para calmarse. Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso que el whisky de dentro de los pequeños vasos temblaba tanto como él. A un paso del rubio, trastabilló y el líquido terminó derramado sobre el costosísimo pantalón italiano de Draco. No cabía duda de que era un as para eso de las citas.

—Potter….

—Lo siento tanto, Draco. Permite —. Unas cuantas toallas de papel aparecieron en las manos de Harry. En ocasiones le pasaba que, cuando quería algo, aparecía de la nada. Empezó a pasar las toallas de papel sobre la tela sin percatarse muy bien de que además rozaba cierta parte de la anatomía primaria del rubio.

—Harry… —la voz de Draco fue casi un gemido. El muy estúpido estaba frotando su polla y ni siquiera se deba cuenta.

—Sólo déjame que… —Draco sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Harry. Éste por fin puso sus sentidos en lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó.

Draco estaba excitado. Harry podía ver en sus ojos todo el deseo que se había despertado dentro de él y casi de inmediato se endureció de solo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo sin notarlo. Un impulso, una energía, una corriente o simplemente el deseo reprimido, obligaron a Harry a zafarse del agarre y, de inmediato, sujetar con fuerza la cadera del rubio. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y por fin… lo besó.

Los labios de Draco eran suaves y estaban tibios. Cuando sintió el contacto con su lengua Harry casi se desmaya. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo del inefable, desatando toda la pasión que necesitaba mostrarle. Draco enredó los brazos en el cuello del auror y empezó a frotarse sobre el macizo su cuerpo.

Harry se separó de los labios del rubio para apoderarse del pálido cuello. Draco se dejaba hacer envuelto en los fuertes brazos que parecían no querer soltarlo, tal vez por miedo a que se escapara. No cabía duda, Potter era un estúpido.

Las manos ansiosas de Draco revolvieron el negro cabello de Harry, marcaron con fuerza la piel de la espalda y terminaron desabotonando ambos pantalones. No hubo palabras dulces o cursis, fue el simple y llano deseo de estar juntos el que los llevo a trompicones hasta el sofá, sin dejar de besarse y acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Harry arrojó a Draco al sofá y se dejó caer sobre él. Con parsimonia y deseo contendido fue desnudando el níveo cuerpo que tanto le enloquecía. Intentaba no mostrarse como un loco cegado por la lujuria. Sin embargo, cuando Draco desabotonó su camisa, Harry cerró los ojos por un momento gruñendo sonoramente.

Besó a Draco con fuerza, perdiéndose entre saliva, la tierna piel de los labios y los dientes. Lamió la sensible piel del cuello del rubio, delineó con mordidas las afiladas clavículas del menudo cuerpo. Cuando se encontró con los pezones sonrosados los mordió ligeramente, succionándolos con una necesidad casi vital. Entonces su cerebro procesó lo que estaba haciendo: Besaba, acariciaba y casi se estaba comiendo a un hombre.

Y qué hombre.

Uno que le encantaba y por el cual sentía que si no lo besaba moriría. Repartió mordidas por los abdominales del rubio. Pasó la lengua por su pubis, lamiendo la sensible piel de la entrepierna de Draco y la aplanó cuando la deslizó sobre los dos deliciosos testículos salpicados de un casi imperceptible vello rubio.

Cuando levantó los ojos se encontró con la erección pulsante de Draco y se le hizo la boca agua. Era un miembro bonito, largo y estaba goteante. El glande brillaba bañado de una ligera capa de líquido preseminal. Harry se dio cuenta de que era un absoluto esclavo de lo que sentía por Draco y de que el sabor de la polla del rubio era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca.

La mano derecha de Harry viajaba por todo el torso del rubio. Draco no podía evitar jadear y gemir ante los toques rudos sobre sus pezones. Potter le estaba matando con el placer vicioso de su boca y quería más, lo quería todo. Llevó la mano de Harry hasta su boca y lamió la palma. El moreno gimió guturalmente y eso provocó que Draco quisiera escucharlo así por mucho tiempo más. Fue salivando cada uno de los dedos de la mano. La boca de Harry, mientras, se movía al ritmo que el rubio imponía. Draco soltó la mano de Harry y la dirigió hacia abajo. Potter pareció entender porque fue tanteando con ella sobre la piel de su culo. La preparación fue increíblemente placentera, con los dedos de Harry moviéndose dentro de él, rozando y llevándolo a un punto avasallante de deseo.

Harry sostuvo las piernas del rubio con los antebrazos y fue entrando en él con firmeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó marcados los dedos sobre sus piernas cuando se sintió completamente dentro. Ambos gimieron al descubrir lo completos que se sentían estando así. Las embestidas fueron con un ritmo subyugante que mostraba todo lo que nunca se dirían con palabras. Draco se incorporó, rodeó el cuerpo de Harry con sus piernas y se abrazó a él mientras las penetraciones eran cada vez más intensas y profundas. Empezaron a besarse sin descanso, sin querer perder un segundo para probarse por todos los medios posibles. Harry se corrió dentro del rubio ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de éste. Draco sólo necesito acariciarse un par de veces para correrse sobre ambos cuerpos con una intensidad casi aniquilante. Cayeron rendidos sobre el sofá. Harry apareció una manta y la colocó sobre ellos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Draco despertó poco antes del amanecer. Estaba envuelto entre los brazos de Harry y una manta que olía a él. Sonrió cuando sintió la nariz del moreno acariciando juguetonamente su nuca.

—Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana —. Harry le abrazó con más fuerza y los apretujó bajo la manta. Draco se giró hasta quedar sobre el sólido cuerpo de Potter y acarició distraídamente el vello que cubría su pecho.

—¿Cuánto crees que podamos durar?— El auror sonrió ampliamente.

—Seguramente menos de un día sin pelearnos. Pero ese es el punto, ¿no? Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, nos conocemos tanto que…

Draco sonrió. —Sabes que Weasley se morirá cuando lo sepa.

Harry se encogió en hombros. Enredo sus manos en el cabello rubio y luego sonrió. —Todo mundo lo sospecha.

—Sí, lo nuestro ya no es noticia. Pensarán que esto es el resultado de años sintiendo deseo el uno por el otro.

—Esto es el resultado de años sintiendo deseo el uno por el otro —. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, somos tan predecibles —. El rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Potter. Por fin podía sentirse completo de nuevo, y que ese sentimiento fuera provocado por Harry le asustaba tanto como le encantaba. —Mi hijo está saliendo con Rose.

—Eso sí que matara a Ron —. Harry supo, sin ver, que Draco había dibujado una de sus sonrisas _soy un bastardo y no me importa_ después de su comentario.

—Lo sé.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, en silencio y acariciándose hasta que Harry preguntó: —¿Se lo dirás a tus hijos? — El rubio empezó a delinear el tatuaje que Harry tenía en el pectoral izquierdo.

—Ya se lo escribí a Helena. Bueno, no esto que pasó, sólo que me sentía atraído por alguien. Y ella me respondió que no te dejara escapar si me hacías feliz.

—Sé que mis hijos pensarán lo mismo. James lo piensa, Albus es muy pragmático. La única que me preocupa es mi Lily.

—Entenderán porque te quieren.

Harry besó la frente del rubio y después se dedicó a jugar con un mechón del platinado cabello.

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? —Draco señaló el tatuaje.

—Durante un viaje que hicimos Ron, Neville y yo justo antes de casarnos.

—¿Por qué un dragón blanco? Ah, ya estabas colado por mí, ¿no es cierto? —Harry rió y unió su mano libre a la del rubio, que descansaba sobre el dragón.

—Cuando irrumpimos en Gringotts, la cámara de los Lestrange estaba custodiada por un dragón ciego que era blanco porque había perdido la pigmentación de su piel al estar encadenado en esas catacumbas. Él nos salvo la vida a los tres. Volamos en su lomo para salir del banco, nos dejó en un paraje libre y, después, voló tranquilamente hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. Creo que le debía un pequeño tributo, ¿no?— El rubio dejó un sonoro beso sobre el dragón.

—Claro. De hecho, podríamos decir que los dragones son un extraño simbolismo en tu vida. El lema de Hogwarts, el colacuerno húngaro y el dragón blanco. Tu vida está llena de ellos.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron intensamente. Tomó el rostro de Draco con ambas manos, acarició con los pulgares los labios enrojecidos del rubio y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Serás un dragón más para mi vida? — Draco terminó de cerrar el espacio que faltaba entre ellos para besarse.

—El más importante de ellos. No lo olvides, Potter.

Harry no lo haría, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

* * *

 ** _Por alguna extraña razón muchas frases de este fic fueron modificadas y gracias a un comentario me di cuenta de ello. Una disculpa para quienes leyeron este fic de una manera equivocada. Espero que le vuelvan a dar una oportunidad._**


End file.
